Cliff Diving
by hawaiiangrl
Summary: Sam imprints on Bella when he is cliff diving. Sam and Bella begin to figure out what they were when an unexpected guests comes back with disturbing news.
1. Chapter 1: Watch Where you Step

**This is a story about Sam imprinting on Bella when he is cliff diving. When Bella is with Jacob she freaks out when she sees Embry and the other boys jumping off the cliff. When Sam runs and jumps he sees Jacob then Bella. When he is about to jump off the cliff he looks at Bella one more time then imprints. What happens next? Give it a shot please. My first posted fan-fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...but I sure do wish I did**

**Sam's POV**

"Hey Sam." The boys say as they enter my house without even knocking.

"Yes make yourselves at home. Kick your feet up on the table, raid my fridge. Mi casa es su casa." I say sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do." Paul says trailing in dirt behind him and sitting on my sofa.

"So what are we doing today?" Embry asks, opening a brand new bag of Barbecue Lay chips.

"How 'bout cliff diving? We haven't done that in a while." Jared suggests.

They all looked at me like I had to give them the okay. "Hey I'm Alpha not your mothers."

"Alright lets go." Paul says getting impatient. Jared turns off my TV, Embry closes the bag of chips, and we are out the door.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Let me go!" Embry shouts as Jared and Paul have him by the arms and legs swinging him high in the air.<p>

"You're too chicken to jump so we're helping you." Jared laughs.

"Guys knock it off. I tell the boys half heartedly." as my lips from a smile.

"One." They say together as Embry shouts his protests.

"Two." Jared and Paul have Embry hair in the air almost letting him go making Embry scream like a girl.

"Three!" They shout.

And release him into the air. I could hear him screaming all the way till he hit the water.

"You guys are such children." I laugh as I run and jump off the cliff doing a perfect dive.

"Oh sorry yeah show us up." I could hear Paul say. But watch this. I look up to see him do 2 flips in the air and finish with a dive.

"I believe that earns a 9.5." Embry says.

When I got up there he was acting like an announcer.

"Hey look Vampire Girl is here." Jared says and we see Bella and Jacob in the car.

"Give her a break." Embry says. "She is really a nice girl once you get to know her." And with that he jumped off the cliff with a yip.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh my god! Embry!" I screech as I stomped on the breaks and getting out of the truck." Embry he jumped off the fricken cliff! What is wrong with that boy?" I shout turning to Jacob who was absolutely calm.

"Bella chill. Embry's just cliff diving. It's a recreational thing here in La Push." Jacob assures me.

"Jumping of a cliff doesn't look recreational. It's more like suicidal." I point out.

"Usually we jump from the lower rocks down there." He says pointing way down at the bottom.

"But Sam and his gang." Now pointing at a man almost with copper skin and black cropped hair. From far away he looked small but I bet he was talk like Jacob. Maybe even taller.

"That's Jared." He says pointing to the one with a reddish brown colored skin and cropped hair.

"Then that is Paul. You should watch out for him he has a temper." He warns. Paul like the other boys had a nice tan and also cropped hair.

"Jacob. These kids look like men now. What happened to their long hair?" I ask as I flick his hair.

"Well they are all 17 like me. But Sam is 20. For there hair, well one day Sam disappeared for a whole month and the next time we saw him he cut his hair and looked like that. Soon Jared followed, then Paul. Now Embry. Every time I see Sam he looks at me like he's waiting for me to be with him." I turn to look at Jacob and his face was full of sorrow.

"Its okay Jacob. You'll get you friends back." I tell him.

"I know. But I'm not gonna cut my hair to be back with him." He jokes and I just shake my head.

We watch them for a few more minutes and see that Sam was getting ready to jump.

"Come on Sam last one. Lets see you beat Paul." I heard Embry yell but barely.

He started to run and looked up to see Jacob and taking him in. He seemed to just notice me and kept funnng towards the cliff. Sam stared at me and I stared back and I felt a pull towards him. I knew he felt it too as he stared at me some more. When we were lost into each others eyes he forgot to jump and simply ran off the cliff.

**AN: SOOOOO what do you think? Please tell me what you think by reviewing it would mean a lot. Thanks for reading! And if anyone has any suggestions I would consider it! And please look for any flaws I need to get better at writing my teacher tells me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Is He Okay?

**First of all before I start chapter 2 I want to thank people for reading, story alerted...if that is a word...and also adding my story to their favorites. Mahalo nui loa to...snookems24, the-smart-daughter-of-Athena, SandraBR, Beertjes, vogelflip, JeniMaree, bellafan4ever, Hunniebee23, Bella 1989, hellsbells24, ccgnme, garose35, Anonymousfanfic, and LiVeUrLiFe011.**

**For those that have reviewed I have done what many asked for...quotation marks! Haha so I hope many can follow along because I did go back and saw that yeah without quotation marks it can be very confusing.**

**Disclaimer: Nada. Nothing is mine. But thank you Stephanie Meyer for writing the books.**

**Sam's POV**

Ohh crap, crap, crap. I think as I try to stop my fall. But I couldn't. My back hit against the rocks all the way down. I was able to flip over so that I was facing down and could see what was happening. I was falling right where the rocks are. I'm gonna die! I think as I see the sharp rocks from below come ever closer. All of a sudden I was hit by a branch protruding out of the rocks. I could smell blood and feel it ooze out somewhere by my oblique. Branches passed my sight and I continuously tried to reach and grab one. They were so thin and I was too far out to reach them. Damn it. I'm dead, was my last thought.

**Bella's POV**

"Jake?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" He asks me.

"Should we check if he's..." I trail off.

"Alive?" He finishes for me and I just nod my head.

I pull my truck more to the side of the road and together we walk through the woods where a trail led to where Sam laid.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sam. Get up." I hear a guy's voice. Jake and I peer through some leaves and see Jared, Paul, and Embry.<p>

"Maybe we should give him CPR." Jared suggests.

"Dude he didn't drown, he got hit." Embry says.

"Hey is he alright Embry?" I ask.

The three boys whipped their heads around to us.

"I don't think so." Embry says sadly.

Jake comes out of the woods from behind me and their eyebrows hit their hairline.

"Hey guys." Jake says giving an awkward wave.

"What do you want?" Paul says irritated and so was Jake now.

"Well we were gonna help you guys but if your gonna be a bi-"

"We saw Sam...run off the cliff...and well we figured he was hurt and we are offering a ride for you guys in my truck to take him home." I said cutting Jake off, and hoping to sound reasonable to the boys. The three guys looked at each other as if they were talking to each other through their thoughts.

"Sure I like that idea; Sam's too heavy to carry all the way to his house." Jared says lifting the mood a bit with his joking, light-hearted personality.

**AN: Sooo? Chapter 2 was that alright I was debating on what to do with Sam...it was either Paul changing into a wolf and saving him from going splat...orr have it this way so I went with this one. Now I have to figure out how long he will be in this state. Ughh! Haha anyways review please will mean a lot. Also if you review can you tell me about the length…I can always make it longer but I don't know how much should be in a chapter you know? But please tell me what you think. Mahalo.**


	3. Chapter 3: Only Time Will Tell

**Thank you everybody I had a crappy night the other day and when I woke up to this I was really happy, now I know why some people are addicted to this. But thanks to arayth3darkpr1nc3ss, LiVeUrLiFe011, ShaneDawson8451, beverlie4055, hvnsllbbygrl, adrianalltheway, vampiresrok, Krys Berm, angelina32, meriland25, everyday i'm shuffiling (I 3 your name lol), and TheBlackSeaReaper**

**To: LiVeUrLiFe011 and ShaneDawson8451: I have to say your guys' review cracked me up. The idea just came to me for Sam running off the cliff and the next chapter just fell in place.**

**Bella's POV**

We got Sam out of the woods and into the bed of my truck.

"It's hot." I warn the boys as I pull down the beds handle so the front came out.

"Bella do you have a blanket in the front?" Jake asks.

I open the passenger door and underneath the seat was just sheets.

"I only have to sheets is that alright." I say bringing them to the back.

"Yeah just lay them out, Sam is getting heavy." Jared complains.

I jump in the back and quickly lay them out because the boys probably are exhausted from carrying Sam all the way up the trail.

"Okay okay go lay him down. But carefully!" I screech as I see them trying to get up on the bed, resulting in Sam's body going every which way.

"Stop!" I shout over their bickering. "If you guys keep fighting you'll never get him up there. And if you keep trying to get him on the bed that way he'll be extremely pissed waking up and his body looks like a pretzel." Instead of them moving they stare at me, "What?"

"Bella is taking the lead." Embry says smiling.

"I like a girl that can take the lead." Paul says slyly suggesting...things and giving me a wink. I just shake my head and get out of the bed so they have room.

"Okaaay," I say. "Why don't we have Sam in an upright position. Yeah just like that Jared." As he takes Sam in his arms so that he is leaning on Jared's side. "Now Paul, get off my truck and go by Sam's feet. Jake and Embry you stay on the truck." They do what I ask and wait for more instructions.

"Alright when Paul is ready he'll lift Sam up then you two boys lift him from his arms, or whatever to bring him up. Then Paul help the boys after. It should be easy."

They did exactly what I said and Sam was on the bed in less time than when they had no plan. The four guys' were leaning on the sides of the bed breathing heavily, and sweat pouring down their face.

"Thank god that's over." Jared says.

"Whose house are we going to?" I ask them as I close the bed's door.

"Sam's." Embry says.

Starting the car I pull of the side of the road and head to Sam's house.

"Bella turn on the radio." Jared says. But before I could his hand appeared from the back causing me to jump and swerve a bit.

"Damn it Jared. Do you have any patience?" I ask trying to calm my heart beat.

"No, sorry Bells." He says laughing and turning on the radio just in time for my favorite part of Whitney Houston's song.

"Ohh this is my jam!" Jared squeals in a high pitched girly voice, and soon I hear four guys trying to imitate Ms. Whitney's voice. "How will I know if he really loves meee! I say a pray with every heart beat. I fall in love whenever we meet!"

* * *

><p>"Okay out. I had enough of your terrible voices." I laugh pushing my door open.<p>

"Bella Swan your words wound me." Paul says putting a hand over his heart.

"I'm sure you can live with." I say. "Okay get Sam out of my truck."  
>It took a little longer getting him out of the truck without breaking anything or my truck falling with 5 heavy guys in the back moving around a lot.<p>

"Are you boys' hungry?" I ask when we all walk into Sam's house, which was pretty spotless to be a guys' house.

"Yes!" They all shout from somewhere in this house.

I look in the refrigerator and there was mostly just eggs, and bacon.

"So what are we having?" Jake asks as I hear heavy footfalls coming down the stairs.

"Breakfast?" I ask bringing out a tray of eggs and bacon.

"That won't be enough." Jared says.

"What?" I ask puzzled.

"Well we are all growing guys soo how 'bout cooking two trays of eggs and two packages of bacon?"

"You sure you can eat all that?"

"Yup and we'll still be hungry after all that." Paul says.

"Alright come help me." I tell the boys bringing down bowls, pans to cook with, and the toaster to make toast instead of having rice.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

"That was delicious." Jared says licking his fingers.

"I can't believe we ate that all." Bella says putting a hand to her stomach.

I couldn't believe I was sitting here with Jacob. I missed this. Eating together, laughing and joking. I wish Quil was here with us, it would be just like old times.

"Okay I have to get going." Jake says standing up.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Bella asks getting up slowly with him.

"Nah. I can use the alone time." He says smiling. "I had a good time guys' just like old times."

"Yup just like old times." Jared echoes with a smile too.

"Bye guys." Jake says walking out the front door.

"Dishes now." Bella says.

"Bells it's alright you cooked, we got it from here." Paul says being generous. I look at Paul and so does Jared. Paul is being nice…what the fudge? But Paul just looks at me saying silently 'we need to talk'.

"You sure?"

"Yeah we got it, we're grown men. We know how to clean." Paul says showing joking offence.

"Alrighty then, I should head home. Charlie should be coming home and expecting dinner."

"Take the leftovers." I tell her grabbing the plate and putting all the food on one.

"Thanks I had fun today." Bella says giving us all hugs. "See you guys later."

"Bye Bella." The three of us say waving as she drives back to Forks.

* * *

><p>"So? Did Sam…you know what?" Jared asks.<p>

"I think so." I say. "Come on the guy wouldn't have just walked off the cliff. He's not that stupid."

"You gotta admit though that was pretty ficken hilarious." Paul says smiling and then we all started to laugh.

"Okay stop. The guy got hurt…it's not funny" I say between laughs trying to make this a serious conversation.

"Yeah definitely not funny." Paul says getting serious. "So are we going to tell her…"

"No that's Sam's choice, and it's not our place to tell her." Jared says.

"When do you think he's gonna wake up?" I ask. "We need our Alpha."

"Only time will tell." Paul says sounding like a wise old man. We sit there in silence just taking everything in.

"I'll stay here and watch see if he wakes up. You two can go on patrol." I tell them reaching for the remote as they leave to the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 3 is done and that is longer than the other two! WOOHOOO :D Tell me what you think cuz I appreciate the reviews.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Is That Sam?

**I want to thank people as always:  
>trisha917, beverlie4055, lovingshewolf, JulesLillianTellar, sprazinko, vampirewishes, tmb2333, snookems24, EllieMasen, LiVeUrLiFe011, Xoxo Vampire Lover oxoX, West Girl 1034, i am ms emmett cullen, foreverroses, misshotwolf, and the-smart-daughter-of-Athena<strong>

Disclaimer: I only wished I owned Twilight.

**Bella's POV**

_Two days later_

Beep beep. My alarm clock goes off and I look at what time it was. 9:35. I groan and hit the snooze button. Promising myself 30 more minutes, than I would wake up and check on the boys and Sam.

"Ughh." I groan out loud rubbing my forehead hoping the headache would just go away. I finally get up out of my bed and go to the bathroom to rummage through the cabinets looking for Tylenol. 'I wonder how bad Sam's headache will be when he wakes up.' I think.

After my shower I pulled on some black skinny jeans and a snug white v-neck on. Plugging in my blow dryer, I get my hair somewhat dryer. Almost like I never took a shower and made my hair with some up and some down. Grabbing my phone I see that it was 12:45. Embry them should be there. I think. I walk out of my room and down the stairs. Grabbing my keys off its respective key chain I walk out the door, starting my car and heading down to La Push.

* * *

><p>"Hellllo." I shout from the door as I see the TV was on. The person turned around and it was Jared.<p>

"Hey Bella. Don't be a stranger." He said gesturing me to come in. "What brought you here?"

"Well I came to check up on Sam. How is he?"

He shrugs, "He didn't wake up yet."

"Can I go up?" I ask cautiously.

"Sure go ahead. I'm also gonna call the pizza guy. Any preferences?" He asks turning the TV to the Pizza Hut channel.

"Umm a supreme pleassse."

"Yes ma'am." He says saluting me and going back to his thing while I go up the stairs to Sam.

I open the door and see that Sam was there lying down, breathing evenly. It looked like he was in a coma. I moved so that I was in the room and close the door behind me. Now by his bed I see that one of the boys put the box of Advil and a glass of water, which was more than likely warm already, on his dresser next to him. I adjust his pillows so that it was under his head, and I heard him groan. I froze waiting for him to get. But he didn't. Sam was still in his comatose state.

"You're going to be alright Sam. It's time to wake up the boys would appreciate it." I say softly. Hoping that it was true what doctors say about people in a coma, if that was what Sam was in, where they could hear you if you talk. I put my hand over his, and I know I wasn't imagining it when I felt his hand twitch under mine.

* * *

><p>"Food is here!" Paul shouts rushing to the door.<p>

"Wow someone's acting like a 5 year old." I whisper towards Embry. He laughs loud making me smile as I pick myself up from the ground.

"Money's on the table." Jared says just coming out of the shower. Walking to the door and opening it, which Paul did not open when he was standing there this whole time, and paid the delivery guy.

"I have two more bags in the truck." he says. Paul grabs the one in his hand and walks to the truck.

"Jared go help your brother." I tell him, getting use to the idea over the past few days that they call each other 'bother'. He comes from behind me and lightly touches my arm so that I would make room for him to pass through. Fishing in my back pocket I give the guy a five dollar bill for tip.

"Thanks." He says giving me a wave good-bye and walking back to his truck.

When the two boys came back inside, my head started throbbing so bad I was getting dizzy.

"Bells, you okay?" Embry asks grabbing my forearm and leading me to one of the islands seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just have a mean headache." Embry looked extremely worried. "It's alright I tool Tylenol before I came here. It will leave tomorrow when I wake up." Embry doesn't look convinced but dropped the subject when Paul and Jared came into the house with the food.

"I think a movie is needed at this time." Jared says looking through Sam's collection. I look along with him because I didn't want to end up watching a scary movie or a car movie.

"Ohh can we watch this. I didn't watch it yet but I want too." I smile holding up Jack and Jill.

"That movie is hilarious." Paul says around his food. "Pop it in the DVD Player." I do what he says and they bring the food into the living room so we can eat and watch the movie.

When we got to the part where Jill is out with the Latino guy and some of the guys' family makes a bet to see if Jill was a guy or girl, we heard a commotion from upstairs. I look at the guys' to make sure I wasn't dreaming and I wasn't when I saw big smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

_(Sam's thoughts are in italics)_  
><strong>(Sam's wolf is bold)<strong>

When I wake up I was hit with a massive headache. _Ouch_. I think rubbing my finger along my temple. _What in the world happened?_ **Oh you just ran off a cliff**. My wolf tells me. _Are you serious?_ **Yeah take a look.** Then my wolf shows me back to when I was going to jump in but I kept running and looking at someone. That's what made me lose focus. _Who was I looking at?_

Carefully and slowly I sit up from my bed. Next to me on my dresser there was a glass of warm water and some Advil. I never had to use these in such a long time. Taking the two and pop them in my mouth and drink the whole glass of water. My stomach growls loudly. _How long has it been since I ate? _Finally standing up I walk to the door but stubbed my foot on my dresser and let out colorful expletives. Taking time to stop and breathe, I smelt that the boys were here, with pizza, and someone else. Opening my door I stepped out and walked down the stairs.

"Do you think that's Sam?" I hear a girl's voice.

"Bells only Sam was up those stairs. He better be the only one coming down." Jared says.

Finishing walking down the stairs I see sitting on my couch Paul, Jared, Embry, and the chief's daughter.

"Sleeping beauty has awakened. Where is your prince charming?" Jared jokes. _And I missed these guys, what was I thinking?  
><em>

But Jared was the first one to come up to me and give me a hug. "Good to have you back Sam." he says.

Next was Paul who didn't say anything but gave me a hug. Some things never change.

Then Embry. "Hope you feeling better. We need our Alpha back."

"I'm alright and ready for business." I said and Embry smiled.

"Sam this is Bella, the chief's daughter, she helped us get you home." He tells me tentatively.

"Hey Sam," Bella says her voice sounding sweet and smooth. "It's nice to have you back. The boys missed you, and I'm glad you're alive in one piece." I finally turn my attention to her, not sure what my wolf told me was true. I met her gaze and my world seemed to be put on pause.

**AN: Okay I know this one is short but I wanted to leave it at a somewhat suspenseful part. I already wrote some of the next chapter that was supposed to be with this one but I stopped and left it here. I may not update the next chapter for two days. I go back to school soon so I need to enjoy my break a little. But I swear you'll get a longer piece by Sunday or Monday at the latest.**


	5. Bella's our Imprint and New Pack Member?

**A huge shout out to snookems24, tinkerbear10, angelina32, xSyNyStErX, heartsgirl, Isabella Black Whitlock Voltur, lovingshewolf, ashleycullen, the-smart-daughter-of-Athena, Chipndale1, beverlie4055, ellaryne, Daniellexx, justanothertwilightmom, West Girl 1034, Starlight Night168, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, ladyelmo323, kymmie, Music inspires me, darinka, kk1999, TheBlackSeaReaper, jessica jean, petra ppsilvia, BeccieT, Ansleyrocks, grabski8, midnightapril872, millymollymanda, ladyelmo323, and danoc.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing will ever be mine**

_Last time in Cliff Diving:_

_"Hey Sam," Bella says her voice sounding sweet and smooth. "It's nice to have you back. The boys missed you, and I'm glad you're alive in one piece." I finally turn my attention to her, not sure what my wolf told me was true. I met her gaze and my world seemed to be put on pause._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam's POV<span>**

**(Sam's thoughts)**

**_(Sam's Wolf)_**

**Did I just die and go to heaven?** I think as I stare into the eyes of my imprint.

**_I know right._**

It was like I could see our souls connecting when we staring at each other. In our legends it is said that the Imprint could feel what you were feeling...wait what! I was hit with a headache that made me flinch, breaking our moment.

"Ouch." Bella says putting her hands out steadying herself.

"Take it easy. What's wrong?" Embry asks grabbing Bella's shoulder. I tried to keep it in but a low growl came out that got the boys' attention. Embry slowly takes his hands off of her. But I understood he was just trying to help her, so I tried to keep my cool.

"I'm fine my headaches just came back." She said sitting down, and the boys look at me. I knew what they were gonna ask so I just nodded my head.

"Hey lets finish up the movie." Paul says plopping his butt on the floor. Jared moves to the couch, with Bella in the middle. It was me and Embry left and he took a seat next to Jared's and Bella's feet. So I sat next to her.

**_We should cuddle._**

**Are you crazy? She'll think we're weird.**

Every time a funny part came on. Like when Jack and Jill was jump roping she would always lift one leg up on the couch and put her head on it laughing. I also saw the way she always had to touch someone's hair. It just so happened to be Embry since he had little curls on his nape of his neck.

**_She should be touching our hair not his_****. **My wolf growls, he was having problems with Bella touching another man.

Taking a deep breath in, I let it out slowly keeping my composure.

**They are just friends nothing more.**

**_Good because she is mine._**

* * *

><p>"Okay I should get going." Bella says yawning and stretching, her arms in the air and a little skin showing.<p>

"Wait Bells!" Embry says taking his phone out of his pocket. "Give me your number so we can hang out sometime."

"Sure." she says smiling a little tiredly.

"You think you can make it home without falling asleep?" Jared asks. "We don't want anyone else falling off the cliffs." She thinks it over as she's punching in her digits in Embry's phone.

"I think I may need that." She says honestly. "I'm a kind of a heavy sleeper."

"We'll look at the time. I gotta go mom's gonna kill me." Jared jokes looking at his imaginary watch. "Bye Bells." He says kissing her cheek.

"Wow you make a suggestion but you don't offer to drive me thanks."

"Yeah you know," Paul says, "Mom is gonna kill me. Night Bella." He says kissing her cheek and I see that they were going on patrol.

Bella looks at Embry expectantly. "I'm not lying okay. But I don't have my license."

"Right you just don't wanna be stuck with me." She laughs.

"No really I don't know how to drive." Embry says sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I know. Mom just didn't teach me yet."

"Ohh it's alright. But when you do get your license. No ditching me like this." She tells him sternly.

"Never would want to." He says kissing her cheek and head out the door.

"You don't have to drop me off if you don't want too. I'm fine." Bella says trying to cover up a yawn.

"I don't mind I have nothing to do anyways."I tell her. "And it looks like you'll fall asleep any second now."

She nods her head and leads me to her car handing me the keys. We drive in silence and once we were out of La Push I hear her deep breathing and steady heart beat. Then her head rested against my upper arm when she dozed off. My wolf sighed in content...and maybe I did a little too.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella's POV<span>**

"Bella?" I hear Sam's voice.

"Hmm?" I say not really understanding what was happening or where I was.

"We're at your house." He said opening his side of the door.

"Is dad home?" I ask my eyes still closed and I tried to get closer to the source that was making me warm. Opening my eyes I see that I was snuggled up against Sam's arm.

"Ohh I'm sorry." I say averting my face away from him so he wouldn't see my face flush with embarrassment.

"It's alright. It got kind of chilly in here." He says dismissing my apology. Then all of a sudden it got quiet and I could feel him staring at me. And I forced myself not to look at him.

"Well thanks for the ride." I say breaking the silence.

"Yeah of course. No problem."

"So I'll talk to you later?" I ask putting my hand out for my keys.

"Mhmm."

"Alright. Night Sam." I say and gave him an awkward wave goodbye. I unlocked my door and went to my room.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the ring of my phone.<p>

"Hello?" I say my voice thick with sleep.

"Good afternoon sunshine." I hear Jake's cheerful voice on the other end of the phone. "Wakey, wakey it's noon. You have exactly 6 hours to get up until I will be there at your house to watch Zombieland." I looked at my clock and it read 11:15.

"Ughhh." I grumble burrowing deeper in my blankets.

"By the way, did you know Sam is up? I saw him this morning."

When I heard Sam's name I was more awake, as if someone poured a bucket of cold water over me.

"Umm yeah I know." I say a little smile forming.

"You do?" He asks puzzled.

"Mhmm." I say rubbing my face, riding my eyes of eye boogers and brushing my hair out of my face with my fingers. "I was with the guys for the past few days."

"Oh." Jakes says his voice not as friendly and open as before. "I see."

"But," I rush out, "The boys were a little lost without Sam so I figured I should help and try to get their minds off of him."

"Like how I helped you when Edward left?" He says harshly.

"Jacob." I murmur shocked and hurt at the same time.

"I bet you have plans with your new friends too." I opened my mouth to assure him that we were still on for tonight and turned down Embry's invitation to the beach. But he cut me off as if we were speaking face to face and knew I wanted to talk.

"That's what Embry them did. Everyone got so attached to Sam and didn't bother to ever come by and hang out with us anymore. Like we weren't cool enough to be around. Are you gonna ditch me to a follow Sam like a lost little puppy?"

"Jacob I-"

"You know what I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden." And the as abrupt as his sudden mood change, he hung up on me.

I stared at my phone a little lost at what had just happened. Getting a headache from thinking to hard about it, and my heart still aching when Jake brought up Edward I decided that today I would just call for Chinese food and stay in bed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jacob's POV<span>**

**_(Jacob's thoughts)_**

**_I cannot BELIEVE she is hanging out with those douche bags. They just dropped me for Sam._** I thought as I paced in my room squeezing my phone in my hand like it was a stress ball.

**_She knows that Sam was the reason why I no longer hung out with Embry them anymore. And she hangs out with them._**

I was beyond furious. I was extremely pissed. The girl that I was in love might slip out of my fingers because of Sam. I felt that my room was shaking and rushed out of the house thinking it was an earthquake. But now standing outside, it was me that was shaking. Then in a blink of an eye my clothes were shredded and I was now standing lower than usual and on fours.

**_What the hell just happened?_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam's POV<span>**

Paul and Embry just finished their shift on patrol and came in my house.

"We're done boss." Paul says saluting me.

"I can see that." I tell him getting up off my couch and heading out my door. "Food's in the fridge."

When I got inside the woods I stripped and changed into my wolf. My mind shifted to Bella wondering what she was doing today since she declined Embry's invitation to the beach. Not even 5 minutes in and I felt someone else shift.

_(Jared's thoughts)_  
><strong>(Sam's thoughts)<strong>

_Thinking about your girl huh?_ He asked his wolf giving me somewhat of a smirk.

Jared and Paul were the worst when it came to keeping their thoughts to themselves. That was proven correct when I saw in his mind Kim, his imprint, and him making out on his couch.

**Jared keep your thoughts controlled or phase out.** I growl trying to get rid of the pictures.

_Sorry_. He thinks but not at all close to being sincere about it.

Half an hour since both of us phased we felt someone else with us.

_We're changing shifts again?_ He asked.

**No it can't be, Paul or Embry are at the beach right now.**

(Jacob's thoughts)

What the hell just happened? I heard Jake.

Jared and I looked at each other and knew that the newest member to the Pack is Jacob Black.

**Jake?** I think.

Sam? What are you doing in my head? And why the hell am I this big furry dog?

**Slow down Jake, where are you?**

I'm in my backyard.

I turn to Jared and think, **Go get your brothers and meet us at Billy's.**

Jared? We both hear Jake think.

_Yeah. Hey Jake._

What is happening?

**We'll explain when we get to your house.** I say and run towards Jacob, while Jared runs the opposite way.

**AN: I finished chapter 5! That took kind of long. I appreciate so much those who have alerted me and my story and favorited the story. But I really appreciate those that review. If you can could you please review. If not it's okay, I'm just happy people are reading it. Until Next time! :D **


	6. Chapter 6: No Bella For You

**AN: I am soooo sorry. School started the other day and now I have homework and also drivers ed so I have to wake up extra early. It sucks! Anyways big mahalos to: Elizabeth Buff, amongthestarsx, Britanny009, sammy2393, kymmie, RandomReader15, ellaryne, GeorgiaW97, hellsbells24, ShaneDawson8451, kairiluvzu830, Miss Lexei, lovingshewolf, Honugirl123, HisMinx, lozanic, Emzy2k11, NightWorldFreak, 1992, TheBlackSeaReaper, Kbash, snookems24, WatLiesBeneath, dijahdij13, lucilala, the-smart-daughter-of-Athena, wolfs bloods moon, and JustSmile25.**

**Disclaimer: No own any of these hot werewolves. :(**

**Jared's POV**

At the beach, I search for Embry and Paul on the sand. I saw them both checking out girls through their shades. I laugh out loud and their heads whip my way.

"Hey." They say smiling.

"I know we wanted to chill today, but we can't."

"Why not?" Embry asks sounding slightly irritated.

"Jake finally phased."

"I wonder what got his panties in a bunch." Paul laughs.

"His thoughts were jumbled; I couldn't pin point what it was, but I heard Bella's voice."

Paul and Embry exchanged glances at each other.

"How's Sam?"

"He's trying to control his wolf." The two guys nod their heads and turn to collect their towels.

* * *

><p>I felt sorry for Sam. When I say 'I know how you feel' I really do. I wasn't one of those people who would say that to someone, when I actually don't.<p>

I was the only one in the Pack that imprinted; before Sam had imprinted on Bella. Sometimes it sucked imprinting because it tied you down. We heard about imprinting through our stories, but before any of us imprinted we would joke about the concept of having a girl made perfectly matched for us. It was a romance none of us were waiting for. Especially for Paul, him being the man whore he is. Anyways! I mean it's really nice to know who you would be with for the rest of your life, but sometimes there are baggage comes along with it.

To me the biggest reason why I hate that I imprinted on someone is because our souls are connected the couple are able to feel what the other is feeling. Whether it is physically or mentally. Kind of like the other day with Sam and Bella. How Bella had a headache and so did Sam. Being a werewolf, you would feel very protective over your mate. If you're the one that's in pain you can't really help them which would upset the wolf.

A second reason is if your imprint is not aware of the Pack and you being a werewolf it may bring up some tension to the relationship. My imprint, Kim, was not aware of me being a werewolf. So it was hard to come up with excuses to why we couldn't hang out because of my sudden change of "plans". That caused some tension between Kim and I since she thought I was seeing someone else. I would never do that even if Kim wasn't my imprint. For a while we were distant causing my wolf to be depressed and heartbroken until we made up by me telling her what I really am.

Third reason is you can't choose your imprint. When I imprinted it was the day I came back from learning how to control my anger so I wouldn't blow up into a wolf the height of a grizzly bear standing on its hind legs. It took me two months to get that down. I will always remember that it was in Chemistry class of my junior year, **(AN: I don't really know what class it is but I know it mentions it somewhere) **and Kim sat right next to me in the lab tables. She was in the middle of asking me where I've been for the past months and I looked up at her and that's when it happened. Cheesy, I know but it's the truth.

That brings me to my last point. You will always be there for your imprint. No matter if they want to be just friends with you or a relationship. To tell the truth before I imprinted on Kim, I had no feelings what so ever towards her. But the wolf saw her as our mate for life and she returned the feeling since the beginning of high school.

So I hope all goes well with Sam and Bella and I hope she doesn't freak when we, or Sam, tell her that we're werewolves. I'm sure that makes a big difference in a relationship.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam's POV<span>**

**Sam's thoughts**

_Jacob's thoughts_

**Come on Jake it's not gonna hurt just calm down.**

_Yeah right. _He says, seeing his wolf snort.

**Did it hurt when you phased into a wolf?**

I see him think about it…like really I did see it, you get it **(AN: That was extremely lame…) **and he shakes his head no.

**Exactly so don't worry about pain because there won't be any. Just calm down so you can go back to being human.**

_Now I know there is no pain but I'm standing here on fours and a huge wolf. How can I be calm in a situation like this? _He shouts in his head at me, ticking me off and making me growl at him. In his eyes I can see he was a bit frightened, so I cleared my thoughts and thought about Bella.

_Why are you thinking about Bella? _He thinks furious and curious at the same time.

"That is none of your business." I say aloud now in my human form, pulling on my cutoffs that I tied around my ankle.

"You can do it." He looks at me his eyes asking why I phased without him.

"I don't wanna know what makes you calm. After Paul I don't wanna know what others think about to calm down." I tell him since now I will never be able to get the pictures out of my mind. I look at Jake and see his nose scrunch together in distaste. Finding what clams him down took a long time. Embry, Paul, and Jared came back in Paul's truck like I told them too.

"You guys' are still at it?" Paul asks and Jake looks up at the sound of a new voice.

"Yes they are a part of this too." I tell him as he looks at each one of his old friends. Mostly Embry since they were the closest, almost like brothers. That seems to tick him off and begins to growl and advances on him slowly.

I take a step towards Jacob, "Jacob. Stop." I say sternly in my Alpha voice. He stops immediately but whines looking slightly confused why he listened so quickly. I knew it would be a long day of twenty questions.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jake's POV<span>**

_Jakes thoughts_

_What calms me down? Food? No. School? _At the thought of school I got more frustrated remembering that I didn't finish my book report yet. I then thought about my truck that I had to fix. How every time I picked up a tool I was at peace, in a way. Working on my truck is something that I enjoy doing and I don't have to think twice about it. Every piece of the truck that I finish means one step closer to finishing my truck and a vehicle I could drive in. Just like that I was back to myself and naked and clothes were thrown at me.

* * *

><p>"Every time you phase with your clothes on it shreds." Jared simply tells me.<p>

"So what I carry clothes in my mouth?"

"No we have things strings attached to our ankles," Sam says lifting his leg. "We fold our pants there and we wear the least amount of clothes if we have to change on the spot so we don't rip a whole outfit."

"I think we should discuss this inside." Embry says giving us little jerk of his head signaling that someone was nearby.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that our legends are true?" I ask confirming what I already know.<p>

"Did you not just turn into a wolf and then back to a human?" Paul asks being a wise-butt. Ignoring him I move on to my next question.

"I change into a wolf because I'm or Quileute decent and I have to protect the people in La Push and other places from the cold ones aka vampires." They all nod their heads.

"You're Alpha." I say pointing to Sam, and there was another round of nods.

"I cannot go on the Cullen's side which is Forks area or I'll be breaking the treaty." Nods. "So I can't visit Bella?" The three younger guys look at Sam.

"We are allowed to go on their side to visit relatives, and go shopping we are just can't hunt on their land."

"So I can visit Bella?" I ask eager to tell her that I'm a werewolf.

"No you cannot visit her and cannot tell her." He says putting as much force to his words possible.

"Why can't I tell her or visit her?" I stand refusing to let him boss me around.

"First of all only Quileute's can know and their imprints." He says his voice wobbling at the word imprint. "Second and most important you are new to this. When you get angry you'll phase and may hurt someone. And I forbid you to see my- I forbid you to see Bella." I look at him oddly when he says 'my'. His what? He knows I caught on to that but acted like he didn't.

"Bella's my friend you can't forbid-never mind." I mutter remembering he can tell me what to do. Changing the subject I look at all of them.

"So this is why you stopped hanging around us?" They all nod.

"We didn't want to risk hurting anyone else." Embry said sadness visible in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked all of a sudden super aware and slightly scared about what happened. Everyone's gaze turns to Paul, and he shifts from one for to the other clearly uncomfortable.

**AN: So there is Chapter 6. How was it? What you think Paul did? Leave a review if you'd like! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Guilty Paul

**I officially hate school so much! Sorry you guys had to wait a bit. But thanks to: kim67255, , AtroposMorta, bakerusaf, abbydog26, TheBlackSeaReaper, LiVeUrLiFe011, VampireGirl1019, kairiluvzu830, **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight.**

**Paul's POV**

"You don't have to tell me." Jake says sensing my uneasiness.

"No it's alright." I tell him rubbing the back of my neck in nervousness.

"The reason why umm Sam tells the others who turn not to go by family, friends, or people we love are because..." I pause, breathing in slowly; I blink rapidly trying to keep my tears back.

"Umm it's because when I first changed it was right in front of my girl friend. Or I guess you can say ex." Jake looks at me extremely shocked but curious. He's always curious about everything I think.  
>"Why were you so mad?"<p>

"We just got into a fight. I found out she was cheating on me." His look was pure astonishment.

"I know." I tell him.

Not a girl in my life ever cheated on me. No one cheated on Paul Lahote. But Emily is the only girl that did. I just used them then left them, moving on to the next girl that passed by shaking her bum in my face.

"What happened to her?"

"She was standing too close to me and I got upset when I found out who it was and I phased. She now has scars marking her face from the corner of her eye to the end of her jaw."

When I described to him what her face now looked like his jaw dropped.

"You did that to Emily?" I nod silently.

"So you see why we don't want you near Bella?" Embry tells Jake.

"Yeah but I'll be able to see her after I control my anger, right?" Jake questions very hopeful.

"We'll see." Is all Sam says and silently make our way to Sam's while my mind was in the past.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I was going to the party that I told Emily wasn't going to go to and saw her kissing this rat faced kid named Simon. It wasn't one of those kisses you share with someone you just met which only made me think of one thing. She's cheating on me! Going up to the boy I ripped him off of her._

_"Get off my girlfriend." I tell the boy. He looks up at me pushing up his glasses and shrank in fear._

_"What are you doing here Paul?" She asks ashamed that she got caught._

_"Well I wanted to surprise my girlfriend, but I see she wouldn't have been that happy about the surprised." I growl at Emily and Simon._

_After that I leave the party and walked out as I make my way to my house with Emily behind me._

_"Paul wait!" I hear her shout. But I don't wait I keep going until I'm several yards away from my dark house.__  
><em>_"What Emily?" I shout at her. "Why did you follow me here?"_

_"I wanted to say I'm sorry." She mumbled her hair falling in her face._

_"Oh you're sorry? That's really pathetic Emily."_

_"I-I didn't know you were coming soo I just picked up my…boyfriend… from Forks."_

_"How nice of you. Did you give him a big welcome to La Push?" I give her a suggestive smirk but sound very harsh. She blushed, and wished I was back at the party so I could rip that kids head off._

_"You fucked someone while we were dating!" I growled._** (Sorry for the bad word! For anyone who doesn't swear and just a warning some bad phrases are just around the corner.)**

_"Well I mean I thought you were seeing Angela since you two always are cozy by each other in school." She said getting mad herself._

_"Just because I'm flirting with someone it doesn't mean that I'm banging them in the janitor's closet!"_

_"I thought you were so I figured we were even."_

_"Just because I have a new girl every other week it doesn't mean I cheat when I'm dating someone." My anger slipping from my grasp and I feel myself start shaking when I get really angry._

_"Paul. Calm down okay. You're shaking. I'm sorry." She says once again.__  
><em>_"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I roar and them I hear a high pitched scream._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

><p>For the rest of my life now whenever I see Emily at the store her face reminds me how much a monster I am. The legends never did say anything about hurting people but I will always feel guilty about what I did.<p>

When I finally came to my senses and found that I was a wolf, Sam and Jared was there. They saw me and then Emily crying cradling her face in her hands and I remember smelling blood. Lots of it. We had to make up a lie to the nurses at the hospital that a bear got to her and we were just coming from a picnic in the woods. After she became more aware of her surroundings and saw me she started screaming. I wouldn't blame her. The only thought that she probably had of me was I turned into a monster and ruined her face. When she looked in the mirror, the screams got louder and sounded more horrible. She cried so hard I didn't think she'll have any left to shed.

That's when I learned more about what I am. I learned how to control my anger but sometimes it slips, and I try to phase away from everyone even from my Pack brothers. One can never be too careful.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam's POV<span>**

"Paul? You okay?" I turn around and see Jared asks putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says shaking his head as if he was thinking about the past.

"It was an accident." Jared says softly even though we all could hear what he said.

"So I can't even see Quil?" We all shake our heads no. "Man that sucks."

"But he'll join us soon." Embry says.

"How can you be so sure?" Jake murmurs, sounding doubtful.

"Quil is a direct descendent so he'll phase soon." I tell him and then Embry's phone rings. Not bothering to look at the Caller ID he picks it up.

"Hello?" He says into the phone.

"Hey Embry, its Bella." The sound of her voice perks me up and I can see Jake was happy to but then his face fell.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Jake he got off the phone with me clearly upset." She says and I can hear her voice crack. Embry looks up to us and covers the bottom part of his phone.

"What do I tell her?" He whispers hurriedly.

"Just say he came down with a fever." Paul says coming up with a brilliant idea. "We're always hot so if she came down to feel him it would feel like he was burning up." Embry nods his head and talks in the phone.

"Bella you still there?"

"Yes."

"We just got to Jake's house and he's running a fever we're making him chicken noodle soup." Chicken noodle soup? Really did he have to add that?

"Okay just wanted to make sure he's alright." Bella said a sounding a little tired.

"He's fine Bella don't you fret." Embry says.

"Thanks Embry. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bells." Embry says and closing his phone.

"Tomorrow we'll teach you how to control your anger." I say at once since it was about time for Paul and me to go on patrol.

"How would you do that?" Jake asks.

"You'll find out." Paul smirks rubbing his hands together. Welcome back Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes unfortunately that is all for this chapter. Review?<strong>

Also thanks to these people i found more mail!

snookems24, beckettlovescastlealways, CassyRoxx, Missy789, ellaryne, lovingshewolf, crazybread, StEpHhEarT'zU.


	8. I don't want to be next

**Sorry for this chapter being a super late I had a pretty high fever Saturday and I was ticked off because I couldn't taste any of my food! You know how that goes right when you're sick? Anyways here's your chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, story alerted, etc. : snookems24, haywire666, kygirl19, lovetwilight137, LiVeUrLiFe011, natashar, lovingshewolf, Wolves78, Artemis450, princessmollie, DeNiggaro, Rogue200315, Yeddi, ellaryne, TheBlackSeaReaper, paulswolfgirl2355, colorguardgirl87, Elementalicewolf101, jamesluver4lyfe, feebes86, trinanz, Kathy Hiester, XxJessica HoranxX, tezzatessa, kairiluvzu830. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Thanks to Honugirl123 for looking over my story**

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Jake its Bella. Embry says you have a fever? That sucks. Anyways call me after you get this maybe I can come by and cook for you.

Alright...bye". I hang up my phone and stare at it for a bit.

It was weird not having Jake around. Last week Friday he sounded ticked off at me for hanging out with the guys and now he's hanging out with them even if he's sick? That guy has some serious mood swings.

I've been hanging around with Embry and the gang at Sam's house and we would always just watch movies and eat food. That's all the guys seemed to do. Eat, sleep, and work out. Since Jake wasn't around I got to know each of the boy's a little bit better each time I went over.

Embry, who I knew the longest, was the shyest out of them all. He loved his pack brothers like they were his own siblings. One thing I learned and would have never guessed is that his mother named him after a soap-opera star…weird huh?

Paul Lahote is like any other man whore out there. He's cocky and dominating, even for a 17 year old, very short-tempered after his parents' divorced. But after getting to know him a little bit better he can be fun-loving and even childish at times.

Jared had a light-hearted personality but was known in the group as the gambler. Anytime they were eating Jared always had to bet who would eat the most food. If it wasn't food it was who could last in a fight. He knew I wasn't going to get in with his little shenanigans and left me out of it, but would always tease asking if I would like to put in a couple bucks. I found out that he had a girlfriend, named Kim, for two years almost. I was happy for him, two years and they're in high school, you don't hear that often. Whenever he brought her up you tell in his eyes how much he loved her. The guys would tease him saying that he's whipped but he didn't seem to care.

Lastly there is Sam. There's not much to tell about a man with few words. Anytime time I came over he was always polite and made it a point to make me feel at home. He was more gentlemanly than the others, and I would tell them they should follow his lead if they wanted to have a girlfriend. Whenever I'm by Sam I feel a pull towards him, or when we touch accidentally, my heart beats faster. Don't get me wrong Sam is handsome but I don't think he'll like someone who fell in love with a vampire and is still hoping he would come back.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week after Bella's POV<strong>

**Jacob's POV**

"Look at me. I'm Sam." I say skipping all the way to the cliffs and  
>dramatically start slow mode running. "Look! It is my love Bella. I shall jump<br>of thee cliff because I am struck by such beauty." I joke and run to jump of the cliff. When I got back up the cliff the guys, besides Sam, was laughing their heads off.  
>"Nice one Jacob!" Paul laughs so hard I thought he was going to cry.<br>I laugh along with them while Sam just shakes his head and puts me in a head lock.  
>"You are nuts!" He laughs out loud as I try to get out of his hold but it was<br>way too tight. "Looks like someone got themselves in a little predicament." He  
>teases.<br>I grunt in response calming myself down so I don't get angry. Ever since I phased two weeks ago, the guys found every way to tick me off and get me to phase. Every day I would spend two hours with the guys and the purpose was to see if I could not get angry so I wouldn't phase. But it was hard when everyone knew I get angry quickly.  
>Out of everyone Paul irked me the most. The first session I had with him he got me upset the moment he came into my house. When I opened the door he tackled me to the ground, tied me to a chair, and whacked my head back and forth like a tetherball. This guy should have won the Guinness World Record to how fast you could make someone phase to a werewolf. I bet that would have been a first.<br>When it was Jared's turn his trick was to never shut up. He would just talk my ears off. I have no idea how Kim can control his mouth. Actually never mind, I think I have an idea.  
>Since I knew Embry the longest, he knew my number one weak spot. Bella. He knew I loved her ever since she came back from Arizona. But now, I know Sam imprinted on Bella that she wasn't meant to be mine. Whenever I think about it I get upset, I always thought I was going to be with Bella forever. We've known each other since we were in diapers. I guess some people have something else in store for me. To get me to phase he would call her during<br>our sessions and just talk and arrange to hang out with her later that day. But when she brought me up and asked if I was okay, anger just washed away. She cared for my wellbeing and wanted to check on me. My heart ached whenever  
>Embry didn't let me talk to her when she called and he told her that I was<br>still sick. That caused me to phase, and whenever I did I knew how right the guys were. I had to control my anger before I could see Bella.  
>"Come on Jake! Don't let the old man beat you." Jared taunts. I try to get out of his hold without getting angry to the point I would shift. If I felt myself want to snap I stopped and breathed slowly which let Sam rearrange his position to hold me tighter trying to tick me off. "Damn it Sam." I growl.<br>"This is pay back." He smiles and he pushes me off of him as I get in a crane stance and with my pointer and middle finger I motion him to come.  
>"Seriously Jake?" I hear Paul laugh.<br>"I need to make this a joke so I don't get too upset." I tell the guys.  
>After a while when Sam and I was grappling it just became fun. I wasn't upset one bit. I was enjoying myself. Pinning Sam to the ground, only because he let me, we stood up and he laughed.<br>"Alright Jake." He smiles.  
>"Alright what?"<br>"You can go see Bella." He says and I break into a huge grin.  
>"You're serious?" I ask hesitant hoping he wasn't pulling my leg.<br>"Yeah I'm serious."  
>"Woooohoooo!" I yell running and doing a somersault off the cliff. I was so happy I felt like I was on cloud nine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

After we dropped off a happy Jake, the rest of us went to my house to talk.  
>"You're letting Jake see Bella?" The three guys asked surprised.<br>"Sure, the kid seems like he got his anger under control." I answer calmly.  
>"But what about him telling our secret?" Embry asked.<br>"I made him understand that Bella isn't supposed to know about this, and if  
>anything I would tell her since she is my imprint." I tell them my voice curt<br>as Paul and Jared sat on my couch and turn on the TV.  
>"So you're cool with him hanging out with your girlfriend?" says Jared.<br>"First of all, Bella is not my girlfriend. Second, he was her friend first I  
>can't keep him from her forever. I could, but that's extremely selfish."<br>They understood I didn't want to talk anymore and the just sat and watched TV  
>until it was late enough that they had to get home before their parents<br>freaked out.  
>It was hard for me to tell Jake he was able to see Bella. I was still worried<br>that he would phase in front of her. Especially now since he knew that she was  
>my imprint.<p>

**Flashback**

There was a knock on my door and knew it was Jake.  
>"Come on in Jake." I tell him and he walks in my house.<br>"Hey Sam. So what torture are you gonna do to me?" He laughs.  
>"Step outside with me." I tell him and I could see him look strangely at me.<br>"Come on Sam, have a little faith in me." Jake jokes.  
>"Jake you know in our myths they talk about imprinting?" I ask once we're out<br>of my house and walking.  
>"Yeah, where the wolf finds his soul mate?" Jake answers looking at me<br>strange.  
>"Well I found my…imprint."<br>"Congratulations Sam. Why did you have to bring me all the way out in the  
>woods? I mean isn't that a good thing?" He tells me.<br>"Yes it is a good thing. But…" I say trailing off."  
>"But what? Who did you imprint on? Please say it's a girl."<br>"What? Jake eww...yes it is a girl." I say shaking my head trying to get the thought  
>out of my head imprinting on a guy.<br>"Hey!" He says putting his hands up in surrender. "I thought you don't have  
>any control over who you imprint?"<br>"I don't. Anyways," I say mustering up the courage to tell him. "I imprinted  
>on Bella Swan." I waited for about minute then got a reaction from him. Which<br>was pure wolf.

**End of Flashback**

I still can't believe he accepted the fact that he may never be with Bella  
>like the way he wanted to be. I would be grateful to Jake, if I end up with<br>Bella. He's letting me have her, even though she is not any of ours, if she  
>wants me.<br>No matter what though, if she chooses Jake over me, I would still be there for  
>her as whatever she wants me to be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later after Sam's POV<strong>

**Bella's POV**  
>It has been almost three weeks since I last heard from Jake and was starting<br>to get worried. Who has the fever for two weeks and no go to the hospital to  
>see if something was wrong? Don't get me wrong, I was still mad at him for not<br>returning my calls, but his health comes first. Right? So taking things in my  
>own hands not caring if Embry told me to stay away, I grabbed my keys from the<br>counter and drove to La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Come on Jake do the Ja Ja!" Paul says cracking up as we all watched Jake and  
>Embry do the stupidest dance move ever.<br>"Why are we playing this game out of everything we have?" Jared asks.  
>It gets quiet all of a sudden and the two guys stopped dancing. "I mean<br>wouldn't girls be having fun playing this not just guys?"  
>"Okay different game!" Jake shouts and ejects the disk and puts in NBA 2011<br>in.  
>"Now this is more like it." He says rubbing his hands together.<br>Ten minutes into the game it was Jake, Embry, and Paul as the Lakers team, a  
>random dude, Jared and I as the Celtics (AN: GOO CELTICS! :) ) and we were<br>winning when the door opened. We were thinking it was Billy and Charlie but  
>Quil came into our sight.<br>"Hey cousin, how are you- Hey guys." Quil says clearly caught off guard.  
>The five of us shot up from the couch so fast that our controllers<br>disconnected from the console.  
>"Hey Quil. What's up?" Jake asks walking to the kitchen to meet his cousin,<br>which stepped away from him.  
>"I could ask you the same. I thought you were sick." He asks.<br>"I was I got better a few days ago."  
>"And what your medicine had steroids in it?" He laughs without any humor.<br>"Anyways I just came by to drop off some soup." He says holding up a pot full  
>of broth by the smell of it. "I'll just be going now."<br>"I hate this whole werewolf thing." He shouts walking out of the house into  
>the woods to phase.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

When I got a mile away from Jake's house it started to rain hard enough that I  
>had to put my wind shield wipers on high and still couldn't see anything. I<br>also saw Quil walking with his head down.  
>"Quil?" I shout wondering if that was really him and the boy looked up and<br>indeed it was him. I stopped the car and opened my door.  
>"Get in before you catch a cold." Je follows my directions and walks to the<br>passenger side. "Where were you coming from?"  
>"Jake's. "He answers.<br>"How is he doing?" I asked.  
>"Apparently he's fine and his medication is on steroids." He replies clearly<br>upset.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"When I got there I found him playing NBA with Sam and his gang, and I didn't even  
>recognize him Bella. He looked exactly like Sam. Hair cut everything."<br>"He cut his hair?" I asked so shocked I accidentally swerved of the road a bit.  
>"I know right. And he's hanging with Sam."<br>"That's bad?" I ask him.  
>"No just weird. First Jared follows Sam, then Paul, Embry, and now Jake. I<br>don't want to be next, Bella." He tells me I turn to face him and see him  
>frightened. For him or Jake I'm not too sure.<br>"We'll figure something out Quil." I tell him. "Get in that shower and take  
>hot bath. I don't want you getting sick."<br>"Thanks for the lift Bella." He smiles sadly and runs into his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

"Where the hell is Jacob?" Bella demands.  
>"What is with the surprise guests today?" Jared asks exasperated.<br>"What did you say Jared?" Her glare turning towards him. I have never seen Bella so upset I thought she was going to explode.  
>"Bella what's wrong why are you so angry?" I ask calmly hoping it calm her down.<br>"I just dropped Quil off at home from visiting Jake and he's talking about not being next, and how Jake is on steroids and cut his hair. What do you think is wrong with that picture?"  
>"I understand you're worried-"<br>"Worried doesn't even sum everything up mister." She glares and pokes her finger at me.  
>"Bella?" Sam says cautiously reaching out towards her. "Jake is in his room, if you want to check on him."<br>Bella walks towards Jake's room with Sam behind her.  
>"Angry Bella is pretty hot if you ask me." Paul murmurs under his breath, which earns a barely audible, to human ear, growl.<br>"Dude, now is not the time." Jared says whacking the back of Paul's head.

**Sorry! That is all i have for you guys i may not be on because I have the chills. If anyone does anything to get rid of fevers please tell me what you do it would be greattly appreciated! Thank you also to iknow711, Booksnake, kiba no mangestu, and Melody-Rose-20. Was the too much differet POV's to confusing? Please tell me what you think**


	9. Chapter 9: Jake on Drugs!

**I have finally updated! I'm so sorry I have taken a long time, but here it is. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and alerted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Jacob Black!" I shout walking down the hall to his room, with Sam behind me.

"Jacob! Open this door this instance!" I say knocking on the door rapidly. I figured I gave him enough time to know that I was here and to put on clothes if needed. So I reached for the doorknob to open it but it didn't budge.

"Damn it Jake." I mutter frustrated.

"Here let me." I jump at the sound of Sam's voice forgetting that he followed me. He takes the knob and twists it all the way until it makes an audible click signaling that he broke the lock. Opening the door we both see that he wasn't here in the first place.

_Where could he be?_ I think. I walk around his room and see that it was a typical guys' room with clothes all over the place. And who knew if the clothes were clean or dirty.

"He may be out in the rain because after Quil left Jake followed after." Sam says.

"Which way did he go?" I asked hoping not the woods since it was pouring buckets out there.

"I'm pretty sure he went to Quill's." My guts told me he was lying, but I why would he lie about it? I'm sure Jake had enough brains not to go into the woods at this time either.

"He better be, or else he's going to get it when he comes back." I said as I pick up some of his clothes and throw them in their respective hampers.

I hear Sam snort and walk out of the room, while I was cleaning Jake's room. **(AN: I know this sounds weird that she is cleaning Jake's room but I'm one that if I'm upset or frustrated I clean up. So that is how Bella is like.)**

I pull out my phone and see that it was now 7, it was getting darker and Jake wasn't back yet. And I was getting beyond worried.

I walk out of Jake's now spotless room and to the living room where the boys were watching a basketball game, Spurs vs. Celtics.

"Who's winning?" I ask Embry sitting on the chair behind him and play with his hair.

"68-64 Spurs." He answers gloomy.

"You got that right. Rondo's going down!" Jared whoops. "Come on Green!"

"Shut up Jared, Allen just needs a three and one. Then tie." Embry says confidently.

"Ten bucks Spurs win." Jared says simply.

"It's on." Embry replies shaking as the two boys shake on it.

"Boys." I mutter under my breath.

"Pizza will be here in about 10." Sam tells all of us as he sits down next to me. The only vacant seat in Jake's house. His body was so close to mine our legs were touching and I could feel chills-good chills-run throughout my body.

It's just Sam Bella. Chill. I think to myself as I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Worry about Jacob whose out in the cold rainy night and how he might get pneumonia.

Ten minutes into fourth quarter, with two more minutes and we hear a knock on the door. I turn my head in the direction of the door and stare at it. I wait for one of the boys to stand up and get it but remembered that a game was going on.

"I'll get it!" I say giving an exaggerated huff.

"Thanks Bells." They say in unison their eyes never once leaving the screen. Pushing myself off the couch, and my once very comfortable position, I grab our combined money from the counter and pay the pizza guy.

Knowing they weren't going to get up and go to the kitchen to get their food. I brought it to them putting it on the small table in front of the T.V.

"Come on Pierce!" Embry yells standing up in excitement and hunger.

"Clock go faster!" Jared yells at the T.V. with food in his mouth.

I laugh shaking my head at the scene in front of me.

Taking a slice of pizza I watch the final seconds of a Celtic player miss the shot. (AN: Why Pierce!)

"Yes! Woohoo!" Jared yells doing a happy dance as Embry pulls a ten from his wallet. Next to me I hear Sam laugh quietly eating his food, I look at him and laugh along with him agreeing with him how ridiculous the boys were.

"I told you they didn't have it in them to win. Nine wins straight!" Jared laughs as he puts his money in his wallet.

"My turn to watch something." I say getting up and reaching for the remote. No one was helping me so I stood up saying, "Wow thanks for the help-" I cut myself off when I saw that the attention was towards Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

When Bella went to reach for the remote we heard, and smelt, Jacob coming in his house quietly.

"Wow thanks for the help-" she says cutting herself off when she sees us staring at Jacob.

"Where were you?" she says upset.

"No where." He responds.

"Were you in the rain?"

"No, I wasn't." He says sarcastically.

"Don't pull that tone on me Jacob." She says sternly her eyes now slits. "I saw Quill going home from here, he was worried." We all could see Jacob's eyes soften at the mention of his cousin.

"Everyone's worried." He says not letting emotion seep into his voice.

"What is wrong with you?" She yells.

"Nothing is wrong with me." he says.

"Something is definitely wrong. You cut your damn hair." She says going up to him and running her fingers through his now short hair. My wolf growled at her touching another guy.

"You grew." She said softly.

"Yeah I did." He agrees.

"What are you on?"

"What!" Jake says appalled at the idea of her thinking he was on drugs.

"You heard me. The last time I saw you, you weren't like this. I mean you were big but not this big."

"Bella." Jake says seriously. "I'm not on anything."

"That's what they all say."

"I'm serious Bella. I'm not on anything I'm naturally like this."

"Then why didn't you return any of my calls or at least text me?"

I see Jacob look at me. His eyes pleading, silently begging me to let him tell her.

I give him and not that noticeable shake of my head. As much as I want her to know, I don't want her to know just yet.

"I couldn't. I've really been sick." He says his eyes looking into Bella's almost pleading for her to understand that he was telling the truth.

"Alright I believe you. But if I find anything in your room or on you. You better run." I look at the guys and see that they were having a hard time trying not to laugh at Bella since she thought he was on drugs.

"Get in your shower before you get sick again." She says giving him a light push towards the bathroom. He nods his head and I hear him collect is belongings and turning on the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV (Yes he's in the shower...)<strong>

I cannot believe Bella thought I was on drugs. Sure it may have been funny, like how Paul them thought it was. But to me it wasn't. That is because my mom had an overdose.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Jake is in sixth grade. <strong>

Dad came to pick me up from school today. That only meant one thing. Mom was too high to pick me up. I hated it when she picks up a pill or a package of powder. Things like D.A.R.E. (Drug Abuse Resistance Education...if you don't know what that means) taught me that drugs are definitely not worth it.

"So how was school today?" Dad asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"It was okay." I tell him pulling out my phone and see that I got a text from Kim asking to hang out later.

"Who's that?"

"No one." I said immediately.

"Uh-huh." He says looking at me and at my phone.

"Are you texting a girl?" He suggests bumping me with his arm.

"No!" I say blushing giving it away, causing dad to chuckle and give a low whistle.

"Be quiet dad." I laugh hitting my head on the window.

"Mom! We're home!" I shout opening the door and greeted with the disgusting stench of dirty clothes and smoke.

"Mom!" I shout again navigating my way around the packages and bottles.

"Dad where's mom?" I yell and turn to see him shutting the door.

"She should be in her room." He says.  
>I kick a pile of clothes away from my parent's bedroom and open the door. Mom was sleeping with different over the counter drug bottles, and empty packages, including open beer cans around her.<p>

"Mom. I whisper. I'm home." I wait for her to wake up but she doesn't. She's such a light sleeper; even the quietest noise would wake her up. I nudge her and she doesn't move.

"Mom?" I call again a little panicked and shake her some more. Still nothing. Finally I grab her hand and check her pulse. There was none.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes I run my hand over my face getting any trace of soap on my face off. Shutting off the water I grab my towel off of its hook and wrap it around my torso.<p>

My mind sometimes drifts off to that day when I found my mom dead because she overdosed. It hurt me when Bella asked if I was on anything. Sure the guys thought it was funny but they didn't know what happened to my mom. Bella did though; she knows I stay away from it because what it did to my mom. Bella probably is going to look closer to what I do now thinking I'm hiding drugs. But really I'm hiding the fact that I am part wolf. That's the reason why I'm so different, not because of drugs.

I open the door to my room and see that is spotless and straightened. There were no clothes on the floor, the drawers were closed, and bed fixed. I sure didn't leave my room looking like this. Despite how I was felling right now, I smiled thinking about Bella cleaning my room like a mom usually does to their son. After all these years knowing Bella **(AN: Pretend she stayed in Forks and Charlie fought Renee for her to stay) **she always was looking out for my well being. Since our dads were so close, practically BFF's, we were close too. She made sure I didn't go into the wrong crowds, even if she didn't see what I did in school because of our different districts. She made sure I did my homework, my chores. She even started cooking for me when she was old enough, and when they came to our house or us to theirs. Pulling on my boxers I sat on my bed. Bella became more of a motherly figure than my own mother. That is mean to say but it's true. Dad though did step in and tried to help, but I knew it was hard for him. Juggling many different jobs at a time, grieving over the death of his imprint, and trying to take care of him and me physically. I could only imagine how tough it was for him. Maybe that's why I love Bella. It was never true love; I loved her because of what she did for me. She became like my mother, and she is just two years older than me. Bella took on the motherly role for me, even if she wasn't conscious of herself doing that. Pulling on my sweat pants I laughed. I don't love Bella like that. I never did.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

After I sent Jake to take a shower, I instantly felt guilty for what I had said. I didn't mean to imply anything when I said that.

"Hey are you okay?" Sam asks. My eyes focus on to him and see concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just worried."

"He's a good kid. He won't do anything that stupid." He tells me confidently.

"I know." I murmur under my breath. Sam gives me an encouraging smile that lifts my mood a little.

"Bells are you gonna pick the movie?" Jared asks going trough Jakes collection.

"Yeah I am." I say passing Sam, grabbing a slice of pizza and look through the movies.

* * *

><p>"No we are not going to watch that." Paul states shaking his head back and forth as I lift The Vow.<p>

"Come on Paul." I whine. "It's supposedly a good movie."

"Why not watch 21 Jump Street?" He says pleadingly. **(AN: Pretend all these movies are on DVD)**

"No the Vow." I tell him I was not going to not watch this movie when I had it in my hands now.

I look at Paul and wish I had Jedi powers to influence him to watch the movie.

He huffs defeated and says, "Fine you can watch your stupid love movie."

"Thank you." I say and like a little girl I squeal and hug him. I pop the disc into the DVD player about to press play but Jake was not with us yet.

"Hold on I'm gonna get Jake." I tell them giving the remote to Embry.

I walk down the hall and knock on his door.

"Come in." I hear him say.

I push the door open and find him sitting on his bed in sweats with his towel around his neck.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said out there a while ago." I tell him but he just waves it off.

"Don't mention it Bella. You just want me making right choices, kind of like what a mom would want from their kid." He says sadly looking up at me.

"Jake. I know all you remember about her is the bad. But she was a great person for a while." He looks at me like 'are you crazy'. "I know she didn't do such great things at the end but for one she gave birth to you. She fed you for the beginning of your life, woke up to feed you when you were only a baby." I sit next to him in his bed. "Jake?"

"It's just hard to see that I mean the only good memories I have of her are very few. My mind only remembers the bad. When she started...experimenting with everything. Dad always tried to put in a good word for her when she passed. But I could never see it."

Tears came into my eyes and I felt sorry for him. He never did see the loving side of her.

"She's always going to be your mom you know that right? No matter how you remember her she's always your mother don't forget that."

We sat in silence for a while until I decided to break it.

"She was actually a pretty cool lady before...everything." I tell him, he doesn't look at me but I knew he was listening. "I remember when she used to cook cookies for us after school. I would always beg dad to bring us here to have cookies because she was the best cook." I told him quietly wishing that Jake's mom was more like how she uses to be.

"I hate this." He fumes and I was caught off guard. "I hate how everyone has good memories of her. She's my mother! And I don't even remember anything good about her. All I know is her drug life and how much it messed her up." He was now standing pacing the room. "Bella you don't know how much I want to love my mom. I try to keep all the happy memories of her from others, but they don't stay. When I think of her, the first thing that comes to mind is her drug problem. I never get pass it. I feel horrible." He says softly and before he turns away from me I see his tears spill.

"Come here." I tell Jake.

"No it's okay. I'm alright." I hear him sniffle. I look up to him a little worried.

"Really I'm fine. I just haven't talked about it for a while now." He says looking at me and his tears now gone. I was about to tell him that it's okay to cry, even if he's tough looking and everything. But I didn't because his stomach growled.

I chuckled and stood up, "Let's get some food for you." I tell him lightly slapping his stomach.

"Thanks Bella. For being here for me." He tells me giving me a hug.

"I would always be here for you." I say to him putting my little hand against his cheek, and find it hot like an oven. "You're hot." I tell him after a while as we just stood there in an embrace.

He laughs letting me go. "This is why I also keep you around, you boost my ego."

"No you're heating up." I say getting worried. I put the back of my hand against his forehead finding it equally hot, and then his chest and arms. "Go take medicine." I order him pushing him towards the door.

"Bella I'm fine. Seriously you're such a mom sometimes. I love you for that, and sometimes I hate you for that." He laughs but serious at the same time.

"Well I love you too Jacob. But right now, no matter what you say you're gonna take medicine, eat some pizza, and if you want you can watch the Vow with us."

"Fine." He responds pouting and walking out the door and dragging his feet on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Okay shut up everyone." I yell trying not to encourage the boys' childness. I grabbed a couple of my blanket I got from the closet and pulled it around me.<p>

"You're cold?" Paul asks from next to me.

"I'm shivering."

"Well I can warm you-never mind." He starts playfully then stops mid sentence causing me to laugh.

"Start the movie?" Sam asks handing me the remote.

"Yes!" I yell dramatically taking the remote from his hand and pressing play. I see Embry stand and shut the lights and sit at my feet. I stretch my hand out because I usually play with his hair when we watch movies. I look at Paul who was one of the closest to me, but his hair was way too short to play with. Then I look at Sam's where the nape of his necks had a bunch of curls and the length of his hair was like Embry's. My fingers were itching to touch his hair...and him. I nudge him with my elbow and he looks down at me.

Leaning up I whisper in his ear. "Is it okay if I play with your hair?" He laughs quietly but nods his consent.

By the end of the movie I had stopped bawling and just had tears swimming in my eyes.

"Is it your week?" Paul asks.

"No it's not!" I laugh but slightly offended, as Sam passes me the tissue box.

"You have to admit it was sad."

"The first part of the movie!" Paul says.

"The only part that I thought was sad," Jared said. "Is when she forgot that she was married. Then Channing's face was just broken. I mean his own wife didn't know who he was." All the guys nodded agreeing with him, but I agree that that was the saddest part of the whole movie.

"Well what time is it?" I ask yawning and putting my hands in the air and stretching.

Jake takes out his phone and shows me the time. 9:15.

"I'm going to call my Dad." I tell him taking his phone and going in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I hear a tired voice on the other end.

"Dad? It's me."

"Hey what's up?" He asks clearly awake now.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to sleep over Jake's house tonight."

"Okay thanks for calling me to let me know. Tell Jake his Dad is at the Clearwater's."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Night Bells."

"Night Dad." I say hanging up the phone.

"Jake I'm sleeping over is that okay?" I ask walking back into the living room.

"Yeah sure no problem. You can use my clothes and you know where everything else is." He says as the other boys stand up.

"We should get going to." Embry says walking to me. "I'll see you later." He tells me kissing my cheek.

"Alright, get home safely." I tell him.

"Bye Bella." Jared says kissing my cheek.

"If by any chance you sneak into Kim's house tell her I said hello." I joke kissing his cheek.

"I sure will." He laughs.

"We'll see you in the morning. I would like scrambled eggs, a lot of bacon and four bagels, thank you very much." Paul says.

"In your dreams, I'm not a morning person so don't expect me to be up before ten." I tell him kissing his cheek.

"Night Bella." Sam says coming up from behind Paul.

"Night Sam. See you later." I tell him going on tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

They all walk out the door and the house is now nice and quiet.

"Okay Jake I'm going to take a shower than sleep. Don't come near me until after ten thirty if you want to be alive."

"Alright. Wake you up at six. Will do." He laughs kissing my cheek. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Night Jake." I tell him.

"Night Bells."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do you guys like that? Was that alright? I the next few chapters I want to get Sam and Bella together is that too early or is it like about time? Let me know what you think. Even write how you want things to start...anyways review thanks!<strong>


	10. Guess who is back

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating in 3 weeks but my uncle recently passed away from a heart attack so things were rough. But I wrote this chapter last week it's really not that great. Just a little Sam and Bella thing at the end trying to build up their relationship. I'm working on the next chapter slowly if you have any ideas hit me it with a review or PM me. Thanks to those who still read and alert me means a lot. And as always...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

After we left Jake's house, Paul and Jared go on patrol, Embry heads home and so do I.

_She kissed us._ I thought a smile gracing my lips. _Annd she played with my hair instead of Embry's._

_**Well she is warming up to us isn't she?**_ My wolf comments. _**We have to tell her about us soon.**_

_No not now. It's a little too soon with the Cullen's leaving and everything._

_**That bastard.**_ My wolf growls thinking about Edwards. _**The next time I see him I'm going to rip his throat out.**_

_I wonder why he had left. I'm sure it has nothing to do with Carlisle's age. I mean no offense but the guy looks like he's in his late 40's._

_**Then he has the nerves to break up in the depths of the forest. **_My wolf growls. _**He left her crying on the floor helpless.**_

As I was getting into bed after my quick shower, I could hear Bella going through Jacob's drawers searching for clothes.

_**If it were only our clothes she was in. **_My wolf sighed giving me mental pictures of Bella modeling my big t-shirts.

_Stop!_ I growled at him.

_**What?**_ He said innocently and I could see him giving me puppy eyes.

_No perverted thoughts._ I scold.

I hear the lamp in Rachel's room turn off and not soon after Bella's even breathing lulling me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I wake up to the sound of colorful swear words and dishes being banged together.

What in the world? I thought.

I stretch, arching my back into the air and yawning louder than needed.

I make Rachel's bed neatly so when she comes back it's in top condition and head to Jake's room which was just across from the room I'm in. I open the door a little to see if he was still sleeping but found the bed empty. He's probably the one making the noise in the kitchen.

I open his draws and take out his basketball shorts and a blank tank top. I shut his door and take off the clothes I was sleeping in and put on the ones I laid out a little while ago. I look down and see the shorts ending to my shins and the tank top was too big, so when I would pull it down you could see the top of my black lacy bra and some cleavage.

I tried rolling my pants up, but it was very uncomfortable and when I would pulled my shirt up it'd just fall back down when I would walk. I gave up and threw the clothes I went to sleep in into his hampers and walked to the kitchen. What I found there was a big surprise.

There standing in the kitchen was Jake and Embry who both wore no shirts, but aprons and their top half was covered in flour. I laughed at them since they looked ridiculous. Both of them turn around when they hear me and both have sheepish smiles on their face.

"What is this?" I ask now looking at what was on the table. The table was set with different kinds of food, almost looking like a buffet. There was bread, bacon, eggs, fried rice, toast, turkey links, strawberries, grapes, and cantaloupe.

" 'Morning Bells!" They say smiling at me.

"Is this breakfast?"

"Lunch for you." Embry answers.

"Whose idea was this?" I ask still stunned at how much food was on the table.

"Mine." Jake replies.

"Thanks, Jake that is so thoughtful of you." I smile going to hug him but thought better since they were all floury, so I gave him a kiss.

"Thank you too Em." Giving him a kiss also.

"I smell food!" I hear Jared bellow from outside of the Black's house.

In came Jared, Paul, and Sam all shirtless…_Damn! _I thought staring at them but mostly at Sam taking in their gorgeous bodies.

"Hey Bella." Jared smiles.

I murmur a 'hello' to him and receive kisses from Jared, Paul and even Sam. _Ohhh mamacita! _

"Let's eat." Paul says pulling a chair out and going to grab a plate but Sam stops him.

"Bella go and make your plate first. We have some pigs in this house." Sam smile looking pointedly at Paul.

I look unsure at him but he just gestures for me to make a plate. I made two scoops of fried rice, took three pieces of bacon, some eggs, a pancake and bagel. Taking a seat next to Embry the boys look at me impatiently almost bouncing in their seats.

"You good?" Jake asks grabbing a plate of his own. I nod taking a bite from my bagel and the guys attack the food. Like seriously. Jake and Paul go for the meat, Sam hits the pancakes and Embry grabs a scoop of rice. I smile around my food watching them push each other trying to get the best pieces; they reminded me of kids trying to get the biggest slice of cake. It was especially cute and funny because they were almost adults not toddlers. When they all got their food the TV was turned to Channel 3 for news.

* * *

><p>"Bella, look it's your dad." Jared says aloud pointing at the TV. I grab the remote and turn the volume louder so I could hear what happened.<p>

"So Chief Swan what happened here." the news reporter asks.

"We don't know for sure." My dad said. "We just know that the decease died from blood loss. The boy looks to be around 15 and there were no witnesses so we have no clues on who did it and how." My hand freezes while it is in the motion of cutting the pancakes and I turn my head to the TV in time to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Dr. Cullen may I speak to you for a minute."  
>"Of course."<br>"So can you tell us anything?"  
>"I'm sure Chief Swan covered everything we know right now."<br>"Cause of death?"

"Still unknown I'm going to have my son do an autopsy on the young man. "But my family will be here shortly." He says and then seems to look behind the camera man. "There they are now."  
>I want to turn away from the screen but my eyes don't let me until I see him. He gets out of his Volvo confidently with that smile that made me swoon every time.<br>"Who is this Dr. Cullen?"  
>"This is my son Ed-" Carlisle gets cut off as I shut off the TV.<br>The boys were very silent not saying anything after what we had all seen moments ago.

He's back. I just got over him. Being with the guys put him in the back of my mind and even got him out of my head. I promised I would not go back with him since he left me.

But you know how it is. It's easier said than done.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Since Bella saw Edward on TV she hadn't said much.

_**It's because she saw him.**_ My wolf growled.

I knew he was right as I sneaked peaks at her as she was eating her food. Her head down but I could tell she was in deep thoughts.

_How dare he show his face in Washington? Especially, after he left our imprint._ I growl softly the boys looking at me.

_**Let's not forgot how he left her.**_ My wolf states sending pictures of Bella curled up on the forest floor bawling.

"Excuse me." I mumble pushing out my chair and walking out the door trying hard not to slam the door. But that was unsuccessful and I could hear Bella make a small noise of surprise.

When I made it to the depth of the forest, I shed my clothes and let my wolf take control.

* * *

><p>Getting back to the Black's house I see Bella doing the dishes while the boys were watching the Heat vs. Celtics. I had two options watch with the boys or have some alone time with Bells.<p>

_**Second option please.**_ My wolf comments.

"Hey." I say from behind her. She jumps and yelps the forks bouncing around in the sink.

"Damn it Sam." She mumbles gripping the sink tightly.

"Sorry." I tell her trying to hide the smile growing on my face.

"I saved you your food. They were going to eat it if I didn't guard it." She tells me motioning with her hands to the plate by the coffee machine.

I move towards that side of the kitchen, taking off the foil and leaning on the edge of the counter facing her. Grabbing a fork I dig in to finish my food.

"So what do you think about having the Cullen's back in town?" She asks me and I could see her body tense as she mentioned them.

"I wish they would go away." I respond looking at her as I chewed my bacon. "What about you?"

"I don't know." She says softly making my heart break at the sadness in her voice.

"I mean he's such a douche bag for leaving me in the woods like that. If you love someone you don't do that right?" She asks turning to me and I see tears dwelling in her eyes.

"Right." I said agreeing with her.

"I loved him so much. We planned on getting married after we graduated high school. I wanted to be with him FOREVER." I knew 'forever' had a double meaning and I thought I was going to phase thinking she would give up her life, her heart beat, for that guy.

"But I lost that. I guess I wasn't worth that long for him." I placed my finished plate next to the dirty dishes and stopped her hands that were currently rinsing the cups.

"Bella don't say that. Any guy would be lucky to have you forever. You are definitely not not worth it. He's just dumb for not seeing the most wonderful and most beautifulest women out there who was willing to do that. You didn't lose out on anything with him. He was the one that lost the chance to be with you."

Bella looked away not commenting and finished the dishes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you not that great. So yeah I'll try to keep writing but we'll see.<strong>


	11. Romance Growing?

AN. Hey guys it's been a while I can't believe I haven't updated in over a month. Buuuuuuut thanks to those that read and reviewed and alerted me from the beginning and until chapter 10 really does mean a lot. Sorry it took so long to post this up but I kept changing parts of the story. I hope I did okay I'm out of practice with writing since school is finally over! Anyways tell me how it is please.

Disclaimer. I think everyone wishes they owned something or someone in the Twilight Series.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday a four day weekend with a week of school left.<strong>

It's been a long time since I've spent time with the boys, but I've been trying to hit the books since school is almost done. Also to add to the stress I had to fill out a little bit more for my college applications. So today that is what I am doing. I was doing my homework and finishing up my applications.

I took out all of my books, and papers for all the classes that I needed to finish my homework for. Grabbing a piece of paper I wrote down everything I had to do.

· Sperm cell

· 2- trig WS

· Trig notes

· Spanish activities

· Act I read, and annotate in Raisin in the Sun

I fanned out all of my work on my bed to see what I was in for.

"So much work and so little time!" I groan.

The first one I want to tackle is the sperm cell. Taking out the rubric I read the directions over.

All I had to do it said was labeling all its parts and make the project in a fun and enjoyable way. Grabbing a pencil and paper I wrote down ideas.

· Clay

· Styrofoam

· Paint

I groaned and laid my head down on my pillow. All those ideas are sooo boring though.

_Think Bella._ I gave up and moved on to my next assignment. Spanish. Taking my textbook and notebook out I finish my activities quickly.

* * *

><p>I still didn't come up with anything special when I decided to take a break and watch some TV. Grabbing the remote it hit me once I turned it on.<p>

_I could bake it!_ I thought. _And each part of the sperm can be a candy! I'm so smart. I smile._

I grab my keys from its key chain holder and got in my truck to drive to the supermarket.

* * *

><p>In the store I grab a basket and go to the baking aisle. I grab some vanilla batter, chocolate frosting, and some sprinkles.<p>

I walk to the candy section and look at the various candies.

"Hey Bells." I turn as I hear a familiar voice and see pushing a cart.

"Hey Sam." I say giving him a one armed hug.

"What are you shopping for?"

"Food." He replies as he throws in some breakfast meat. "What about you?"

"I have a bio project to do." I tell him.

"What are you making?"

"A sperm cell." I blush.

"That's…nasty." He laughs. "You were assigned that?" I nod in response. "So how are you going to make that?"

"Do you really want to know?" I ask him holding my basket in both hands.

"Why not? I'm free the whole day I have time."

"I'm basically just going to make the…sperm out of…cake and then using different types of candies for their parts."

"Very interesting." He replies leaning his elbow on the cart handle and putting his head on it.

"Oh be quiet." I smile and blush at his intense gaze. "Umm I should get going, I still have to bake it and do other pieces of homework."

"Yeah no problem. I'll see you later?" He asks.

"Yes you

will." I smile and kiss him on the check and wave goodbye as I walk towards the check out.

* * *

><p>The cake was in the oven and it was around 4. I had to get dinner for dad ready. Taking out my iPhone I find the timer and set it for 45 minutes. Leaving that by the stove I set out chicken, flour, and eggs on the counter top.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"Hey Dad. Sorry did you have to wait long?" I ask putting my bag down and sliding in the booth next to Jake.

"No we just got here 10 minutes ago." He says.

"Where's your dad?" I ask Jake.

"He is talking to Sue right now." He says. Turning I see them talking and excuse myself to say 'hello' to them both.

"Bella." Sue says smiling.

"Hi Sue, hi Billy." I said giving them both hugs.

"How are you doing?" Sue asks.

"Stressed. I have so much work, but I only have a few more days till it's all over. You?" I ask.

"Tired." She replies. "Going to check on Harry in between breaks can get very tiring."

"How is he?" Billy asks.

"He is doing a lot better. He is recognizing more people but you have to tell him their name and think of times they have met. And you can see in his eyes that he wants to remember but he can't. He is very frustrated."

"Is it okay if I come and visit some time?" I ask her hesitantly.

"Of course you can. Just take it easy. If he doesn't remember don't feel bad. He didn't remember many people when he was recovering."

"I won't feel bad if he doesn't." I told Sue honestly. "I haven't been around often for him to remember me."

"Well we'll just have to see don't we." She says.

"Why don't you guys go to your booth I'll be right there." She tells us as she walks to the table where a man was waving her down.

"It is so sad what happened to Harry." Billy says sadly since he was one of his close companions.

"He's going to be alright. I know it. He is a strong man a heart attack won't take him down." I say confidently.

"You have so much faith in Harry's condition I envy you." He says a smile appearing but his eyes holding so much pain and sadness. I give him one more hug as we go back to where my dad and Jake were sitting.

* * *

><p>Harry had a heart attack one day when dad and a bunch of guys from La Push and the station were trying to find the bear that was attacking people. Out of nowhere Harry just drops to the ground and dad turned around to see Harry on the floor. From what the doctors told us when he was rushed to the E.R. Since a heart attack stops the heart, which means the blood stops too. Blood pumps oxygen to the brain, but without the heart working everything shuts down. Luckily though, the doctors were able to revive him, but that amount of time his heart stopped affected his brain and lost a part of his memory and can't remember people or things that happened recently. (AN: I hope I said all this correctly I know one of my family members went through this. But I'm not good at this kind of thing to do with health and all that I learned last year in school but my brain doesn't store this kind of information. I don't know why!)<p>

* * *

><p>"What are they doing here?" I whisper fiercely at Jake when Billy and I had sat down we were talking about what was happening in our lives and my plans after graduation.<p>

"I don't know." He tells me and I start to panic. This is the first time I've seen Edward since they came back.

"Charlie I think you have some guests?" Billy says bitterly. Dad turned to see Carlisle entering the diner and stands up to greet him.

"What can I do for you doc?"

"We have found some things that we can share with you about the body. But I can see you are busy having dinner…" He trails off, "Just come by the hospital tomorrow morning then Edward and I will tell you what we found, so you can close the case." He says.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen for telling me, I'll see you in the morning." Dad says shaking Carlisle's hand. "You're welcome Chief." He tells dad, turning to us he gives us all nods goodbye and heads out the door.

My gaze lands on Edwards and he looks at me intensely and a shiver-not sure if good or bad-ran down my back as he gets in his Volvo and they drive off. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I've been holding.

"They found what had happened to the poor child?" Billy asks dad.

"Well that is what Carlisle said. It's just so weird I mean who does that...a vampire maybe?" He says it so seriously I know my face was full of shock thinking dad had found out what the Cullen's really are. Next to me I could feel Jake tense. Then dad bursts out laughing. "You guys should see your face. You guys don't think vampires are real that's ludicrous. If vampires are real there must be werewolves lurking around in you forest down in La Push Billy." I breathe out slowly and the three of us let out awkward laughs. Thankfully Sue came by to take our order to save us from that awkward moment about vampires. But what dad said about werewolves. Can that be true too? I mean if vampires are real anything can be real. Can it?

* * *

><p>"Wednesday is in three days and I have so many finals!" I groan.<p>

"Don't sweat it Bells you're gonna pass." With that his phone rings and he picks it up.

"Hello?" He says.

"Oh hey Sam what's up?" He says looking at me and waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm eating at the diner with Bells you and the guys are welcomed to come." I face palm and shake my head. Whyyyyy?

"Alright Sam I'll see you guys in a few." He hangs up the phone smiling.

"Would you like to freshen up? He jokes.

"You are cruel." I tell him glaring at him as I take a bite of my fries the waitress set in front of me.

"I'm just trying to help." He says.

"Well don't. Stop trying to play matchmaker."

"Fine." He pouts digging into his dinner.

"You know?" Jake says thoughtfully, "I think your baby with Sam-"

"Oh my god!" I yell throwing a fry at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." I hear Quil say excitedly.<p>

I put my burger down and stand up to say hi to Quil, Sam, Embry, and Paul.

"Hey." I say to each one of them as they give me kisses hello.

"Where's your Billy?" Sam asks once he had said hello.

"Over there with Charlie." Jake says pointing to where Billy and I were talking to Sue.

"I'll talk to him later." Sam just says and slides into the booth next to me.

"Where's Jared?" I ask.

"He's planning for his and Kim's anniversary." Quil says scrunching his nose.

"Awww that's sweet." I say like you would talk to a puppy.

"It's too lovey-dovey." Quil says in disgust again.

"When you're in love, you'll be doing that for your girl." I tell Quil.

When we were all settled in Sam reaches and grabs a fry off my plate and pops it in his mouth.

"Hey." I say smacking his hand as he reaches for another one. "Order one for yourself." I tell him sticking my tongue out at him.

I look up and see Jacob looking at me and give me a wink. I feel a blush creep on my face and clear my throat.

"So what were you guys up to?" I ask as I reach for my burger again.

"Looking for food." Paul tells me as he waves Sue over to get their order.

"Of course you were." I say around my food rolling my eyes.

"There was no food in Sam's house, and it was perfect that you guys were here." Embry says.

"But I just saw you at the store yesterday…" I trail of as I see his eyes telling me to be quiet.

"You're hiding food from us?" Paul asks.

"I have no idea what Bells is talking about." Sam says clueless taking some more of my fries. Quickly he changes the subject so the boys wouldn't question him any further.

"How's your sperm coming a long?" Sam asks me nudging my shoulder. And I hear Quil snort and choke on his water.

"What did he say?" He asks coughing trying to clear water from his throat. "Did umm you just say sperm?"

I blush again and glare at Sam. "It's a biology assignment." I tell him.

"You're getting sperm from guys?" Quil asks staring at me wide eyed.

"Yes, I am asking random guys to jack off so I can have their sperm." I say sarcastically and he just stares at me.

"Noo gosh Quil I making a sperm cell out of cake and labeling its parts with different candies. Sheesh you're stupid." I mumble.

Then out of nowhere Paul lets out a loud laugh scaring me and I jump in my seat.

"What's so funny?" Quil asks.

"It's kind of funny that Bella is making sperm out of cake because cake tastes good, and sperm some girls like it." He says laughing and soon some of the guys were letting out quiet laughs in agreement. It takes a little time for what Paul was saying dawned on me. When it did I blushed so bad I thought my face was going to stay red.

"Virgin Mary finally got it." Quil says laughing harder now. I put my head down on the table and repeatedly hit my head softly on it until Sam gently takes me by the shoulder to stop me.

"How old are you two?" I ask. "Five?" I grumble.

"Come on Bella you set yourself up for that one." Jake says not at all on my side.

"But it was unintentionally!" I told Jake.

With that Sue comes over to take the guys order.

"Hey boys." She says smiling.

"Hi Sue." They all say.

"How are you guys?"

"Good." They say and Paul says, "Tired."

"Well someone should be going to sleep earlier and switching their job hours." She tells Paul but I see her glance at Sam.

"Yeah, I should switch my job hours." Paul says nodding his head also looking at Sam.

"Paul works for you?" I ask Sam confused.

He looks down at me and replies. "Sort of we're contractors and I'm in charge of this job down in Port Angeles."

"Oh I didn't know that." I said munching on my fries.

"So Sue when is your kids coming to town?" Embry asks.

"Leah and Seth?" I ask. "Where were they in the beginning?"

"Seth was in a boarding school, I'm pulling him out, and Leah is over college." Sue says.

"I haven't seen Seth since he left. And Leah I don't even remember the last time I saw her." (AN: Pretend this happened!)

"They will be happy to see you. But any ways I know you boys are hungry. You want the regulars?

They all nod their heads but Embry asks for curly fries.

"Alrighty then." She says then leaves to tend to other customers.

"Bella why haven't you been over lately?" Embry asks.

I swallow the rest of my burger. "I'm getting ready for finals. I'll be over Wednesday. Don't worry. I'll be coming over a lot during summer." I smile. "That is if Sam or Jake doesn't mind us using their house."

"Fine by me." Jake says.

"You're always welcomed Bells." He whispers in my ear causing me to blush from his closeness, as he pulls away from me he takes more of my fries.

I look up and see all the guys looking at us.

"What?" I ask flustered.

"Nothing." They all say smiling and busying themselves with the sugar packets.

I shake my head and see Sue bringing their food over which consist of burgers and fries. "Holler when you guys are ready for round two. I'll take that Hun." She says taking my plate. With that out of the way, I brought out my English final.

"Nerd." I hear Quil cough out.

"Hey. I wanna go to college so I need to get good grades."

"Bells. You're grades are all A's and some of your grades are above 100%. Don't fret about finals; you'll get in college." Jake tells me confidently.

"Thanks but I really need to study. I didn't even finish my assignment for AP. I have Act II Scene II to finish and I have to read all the way to the end."

While I was reading the boys didn't care if I was doing something important, they continued talking loudly. I lifted my feet up on the bench and leaned a little towards Sam and reached for one of his fries. He didn't seem to mind and once in a while he would look down at my book and read along with me as he ate.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Jake says and nudges me with his foot.<p>

"Yeah?" I ask flagging my spot in the book looking up.

"We're gonna go grab our bikes and ride in the backyard. You guys in?" Jacob asks.

"Nah we're good." Sam answers for both of us looking down at me to make sure it was alright.

"You guys go have fun." I tell them.

"We will." They tell us as they reach the front door.

"Don't forget to wear your helmets!" I yell and they rush out of the diner using the excuse of not hearing me if I caught them without one.

I turn back to my book smoothing the pages out.

Sam waved Sue over and asked for his second plate. "Sue do you have any desert?" I asked her looking up from the book.

"Yes we do. And we even have your favorite." She smiles at me.

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Blueberry Cobbler." I reply mouth watering at the thought of eating it.

"Ohh yeah Sue makes the best." He says and I nod along with him. "I'll take one too."

Sue nods her head and goes to get our order.

"You guys enjoy." Sue told us and us both dug into our food.

I moaned in delight and Sam chuckled. "Sorry." I blush.

"It's okay." He laughs. "It must be that good."

Picking my book back up as I read I take bites from the cobbler.

The next time I went to have a piece of cobbler all I did was hit plate. Looking away from my book I see that I ate-more like inhaled-it all. I pouted and let out a small huff.

"You want some?" Sam asks since he was now working on his desert.

I looked at his plate longingly but shook my head.

"I know you want some." He says and waves his fork in my face teasingly.

"I'm good thanks though." I say putting my book in between me and that delicious desert.

"Suit yourself." And slowly he eats the cobbler knowing I'm watching him eat. He finishes and puts his plate on mine and smiles at me. I shake my head and continue to read.

* * *

><p>Turning the page I dropped my hand into my lap, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam's hand twitching and ignored it.<p>

All of a sudden though I felt my hands get hotter. Looking down I see Sam slide his hand into mine and I look up at him slowly.  
>"Is this okay?" He asks me hesitantly.<p>

"Yeah, it's fine." I tell him smiling going back to my book and I feel him squeeze my hand gently.

When I finished my book I was curled up into Sam's left side with my head on his shoulder and his hand still in mine.

"Finished?" He asks me quietly and I nod my head against his shoulder.

Sue comes by then and looks at us a smile gracing her face.

"Would you guys like your bill?" She asks.

"Yes please." Sam tells her. "And can you put hers on mine?"

When he said that I sat upright. "No." I say looking at him then at Sue. "Separate."

"Together."

"Separate."

"Together."

"Separate."

While we were going at it arguing over how the bill would be Sue dropped the bill in front of Sam.

"Let him pay for you Bella. That is what a gentleman should do." Sue says and I look at her with a betrayed face but she just smiles at me and leaves.

When Sam finishes up the bill we stand up and we both meet Sue at the cash register.

She chuckles at us when we haven't said anything and gives Sam his change and puts it in his wallet and reach for my hand.

"Okay Sue we'll see you later." Sam says as she comes around the tables to give us a hug. She goes to Sam first giving him a kiss and a hug, and then comes to me.

Kissing my cheek she whispers in my ear, "I see something brewing."

Stepping away from each other I feel a blush creeping up my face and put my head down to hide it.

She grins wickedly (in a good way now) at us and waves good-bye to us.

* * *

><p>All finished! So this is the most I think I have ever wrote, but it took a while since I changed a lot of things. Sooo was it okay how I got Sam and Bella somewhat together? Tell me what you think by pushing REVIEW.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**SorrY for uploading So late but I've been busy. School starts in a couple weeks and I'm getting ready for that. And I have no Internet access I went to mcDonalds to upload this. Lol. And i also have been having other story ideas and ive been writing that down so thats partly why its late Anyways here it is. Chapter 13 in the making. And sorry this is short**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"We are finished!" Angela yells when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day and year.<p>

"Thank goodness. I'm just glad all those tests and projects are over with." I said smiling as we reach my truck.

"Me too. So what are you going to do?" Angela asks me.

I open my mouth to answer but stopped when I felt a arm slide around my waist. Jumping in surprise and the coldness of the persons arm I become speechless.

"She would be spending most of her time with me of course." Edward said.

"Hi Edward. Welcome back to Forks." Angela tells him. "So Bella what about La Push? First Beach sound good to you?"

"Isabella-" With him saying my whole first name I snap out of my state of shock and try to detach myself from him. That thought went down the drain when he pulled me roughly back to him and his fingers digging into my flesh hard. I wince internally from the pain and groan softly knowing a bruise will form by tonight.

"Sure I mean I will be spending som- actually a lot of time with Jake in La Push so if you're ever down there give me a call and I'll be there."

"That's great that means we can spend time before we go to college." She squeals with excitement. "I should get going Ben and I are going on a date tonight."

"Have fun." I smile and almost have to shove Edward off of me to give Angela a hug goodbye.

"I'll call you later." She says waving to me and going to Ben's car.

When she is out of sight I whirl around and glare at Edward.

"Why the scowl, darling?" He asks me and reached to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"What are you doing?" I glare at him.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are asking." He tells me looking confused.

"Why are you back?"

"For you of course. Jasper has learned to control his desire for human blood."

"Don't blame this on Jasper. That was an accident. Truthfully it was my fault, I gave myself that paper cut."

"Bella don't blame yourself. Jasper-"

"Stop blaming him. How many times do I have to tell you it isn't his fault ." I tell him getting more irritable by the second. .

"Alright. Am I taking you home?" He asks me his hand on the drive's door.

"I'm actually going to Jake's house today." His gaze hardens.

"Bella it's not safe." He warns.

"What's not safe? Jake?"

"Yes your precious Jake is not safe, along with his other friends."

"Have you forgotten who you are Edward? You're the one that I'm not safe with. You are a vampire. Jake is human." I tell him with rage and through with him.

"So you don't know." He hums.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're smart, you'll figure it out. Now come along in your truck now. Charlie is going to be home early today." Edward says guiding me into my car by my elbow.

"Edward stop touching me. I said that I wouldn't need you, and I am sleeping over Jake's house." I said.

"No you are not, you are getting into your truck and driving home." He demands and grasps me by my shoulder.

"Edward." I only managed to say, my heart racing pounding in my chest.

"Bella!" I heard my name being shouted. Edward's head turns to the face of the voice and there was both Jake and Sam on bikes riding towards me.

From the momentary distraction I get out of Edward's grasp and run to Sam.

"Go." I whisper barely audible from the bike's engine. Wrapping my arms around his waist he revs the engine once and then takes off.

When we got off of school grounds I turned to see that Jacob was not behind us.

"Sam Jake isn't behind us!" I yell worriedly.

"Don't worry Jake can take care of his self."

He was about to take the La Push exit until I told him I needed to grab some things from home.

* * *

><p>I heard my truck before I saw him.<p>

"Jake!" I yell locking the front door and running towards and hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay?" I ask leaning back and checking for any injuries.

"Bella I'm fine." He laughs at me.

"What took you do long?" I question as I search for my school bag in the truck.

"I was talking to the leech-"

"The what?" I ask frozen. How did he know?

"Leech?" I squeak out.

"Well umm yeah because he sucked the life out of you when he left." I let out a big quiet sigh and grab my wallet and stuff it in my duffel bag with sets of clothes.

"I told Edward that I was staying at your place till next week. Is that okay?"

"Its going to be a full house on Sunday. Rachel and Rebecca are coming down and Rebecca is bringing the family with her. I'm sorry."

"Oh no that's fine." I tell him.

"If you really want to stay in La Push that long I'm sure one of the guys won't mind you staying at their place."Jake tells me.

"No-"

"You can stay at my place." Sam says quickly. I turn to him questioningly.

"I have a spare room you can sleep in. Usually the guys stay in that room of they need a place to stay."

"If you don't mind." I said hesitantly.

"Not at all." He smiles.

"Since that is settled." Jake says clapping his hand and grabbing his bike off my bed.

"Let's go to my place." He says taking my duffel bag from my shoulder and taking off.

Sam waits for me to get by his side before getting on the bike and me following.

"Thanks Sam. I really don't want to be near Edwards after that."

"It's not a problem. If you ever need a place to stay my house is always open for you to stay." He says sincerely.

"Thanks Sam." I said once again wrapping my arms around him. He turns to smile at me then speeds off to catch up to Jake.


	13. Chapter 13

i **have no excuse! But ****I'm super sorry! So I've been trying to make a long one as a apology or try to make a bunch of short chapters. Thanks to those who have been reading my story really means a lot and even when I get alerts when it has been months since I last updateD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We pulled up into Jake's garage parking the bikes. I grab my bag from Jake and put the heavy bag on my shoulder.

"Come on I can hear the guys in there." Jacob says turning off the engine to his bike.

When we got off the bikes we closed the garage door and Sam came to my side reaching for my hand. Not thinking I pulled my hand away from him and instantly felt bad, but still moved away from him.

Mentally I slap myself.

_Stupid Bella. He practically saved your life and you treat him like that?__  
><em>  
><strong>It's been a week since I last saw him. Sorry for feeling a little weird around him.<strong>**  
><strong>  
>"Bella are you coming?" Jake says catching my attention and I hear the door slam shut.<p>

"Yeah." I call out to him jogging to his Side.

* * *

><p>"Bella what are we doing this summer? " Jake asks during our early dinner of pizza.<p>

"Well I don't know. What do you guys have planned?"

"Quil's grounded until June." Embry informs me.

"Really? What did he do?"

"He got caught sneaking back into the house after a date with a girl and he lied that he was on patrol."

"Patrol?" I ask and the boys seemed to tense up.

"Patrol isn't exactly the best word...maybe security guard. Remember Quil was looking to get some extra cash? Well while you were being a nerd he found something."

"That's great." I reply. "Now he can buy all of us gifts." The boys laugh and the tension went down, I only notice since it gets quiet around the table.

"We should do all the fun things now since Quil isn't here." Paul teases.

"So Bella?"

"Yeah Jared?"

"I'm just curious, but are you planning on going to college?" He asks with a look of sadness on his face.

"It's an option. Why?"

"Just wondering, and it would suck if you left that's all."

"I don't know though. I don't have to go to college college."

"What do you wanna do?" Embry asks.

"Well anything in the medical field is good. Maybe a phobatomal the schooling is only six weeks. So I don't know we'll see where life takes me."

"I thought you couldn't stand the sight or smell of blood?" Jake asked.

"Eh I'm over it. The amount of times I get hurt blood is involved, so I guess you can say it has been one of my close friends." I joke.

"Plus I'm only going to college if the schools I applied for accept me."

"Don't be silly." Sam says, the first time he acknowledged me since the predicament before we came inside the house. "They would be dumb if they deny you into their school."

"Amen." Jake shouts and the conversations shifts to something more upbuilding.

* * *

><p>Slowly cleaning up I hear the boys outside. Taking a deep breath I go out the front door and find Sam sitting down.<p>

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" I ask holding my hands together in front of me.

"Sure." He says standing up, he follows next to me.

When we get to the back yard away from the boys ears I stop.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier when we got here. I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't worry about it." He says crossing his arms leaning them on his chest. He may say that it doesn't matter but in his eyes I knew it hurt him.

"The other day at the diner was a lot of fun. And I didn't know how it was going to be today. Especially since the boys will be here, I didn't know what they would think. I really do like you and I'd like to get to know you better." I said shyly.

He stood there speechless and I started to become worried and began to babble.

"If you don't like me like that I understand I mean you're extremely handsome, you're well built, and you have a cute smile, and-"

"Bella?" He says.

"Yes?" I ask hesitantly looking up worried he was going to tell me to get lost.

"I like you too." He says I smile at him with a faint blush appearing. Happy that he likes me, but embarrassed that he admitted it to me.

"And if we're saying what we like about each other." He pauses grinning at me. "I really like your blush."

And guess what I did?

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"Okay it's time for me to head out." Embry says after many games of Natural.

"Yeah me too." Jared adds. "I'm actually supposed to see Kim soon."

"You should bring her over more often I hate being the only girl here." Bella tells Jared.

"I'll tell her next time." Jared replies. The boys get up and give her kisses goodbhe promising her to see them tomorrow.

"I'm gonna turn the heater on so you can take a shower Bella." Jacob says giving me a chance to say goodbye to her.

"Okay that sounds great. Thanks Jake." She answers and gets up off the coach as I follow. Jake leaves and it was only me and her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course." I tell her pulling her into a hug before I leave.

"Alrighty, sleep well." She smiles at me holding the door open for me.

"You too. Don't forget to lock the door." I say bidding her goodnight.

* * *

><p>sorry for the shortness but my New Years resolution update every Monday! At least 2000 words every chapter this one is less but ill try next time. Happy New Years everyone.<p> 


	14. IS it such a good idea?

**I'm good right? I got it in on time but its not a lot of words i cant seem to write more than 1000 :( sorry i guess imma have to stick with updating every Monday that's all i can do in a week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Soooo." I hear Jake behind me as I am brushing my teeth.

"What?" I ask, looking at him through the mirror.

"You know what? Stay out of it you brat. You're always in my business."

"I'm merely curious about you're life. It's very entertaining actually." I shake my head at him and rinse my mouth of foam.

"Well butt out." I say narrowing my eyes at him playfully.

"Come on give me the juicy details." Then a girly voice says: "Is Sam a great kisser?"

"If you know what's good for you, you would shut up."

"Or what? You'll bring Sam over to rescue you?"

"Maybe." I reply smiling.

"So there is something between you two!" He exclaims. "What happened after I left the diner?"

I blush at the memory of his warm strong fingers intertwined with mine.

"Details girl!" And this is the side the guys don't see of Jaquelyn Black.

_Ohh boy. It's going to be a loooong night._

* * *

><p>"Morning Bells." Jake says coming out of his room, seeing me stretched out on Rachel's bed.<p>

"Morning." I reply, returning the greeting.

"What are you doing?" He asks leaning on the door post as he slowly wakes up.

"Sudoku." I answer holding up the book to show him, and he scrunches his face and leaves.

I could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen in search of some food and then a huge sigh.

"Is cereal all we have to eat?" I hear him yell in frustration.

"There is bread if you want toast. You guys eat way too much." Hunger getting the best of him he pours himself a bowl of cereal, and I continue with my game.

"What are we doing today?" Jake asks me sitting on the bed next to me as he eats his breakfast.

"I'm going down to Port Angeles mall and I'm searching for a job." I tell Jake motioning towards the work I did early this morning looking for any openings. ( I know she works with Newton…right? Well not in this story J )

"What'd you find?"

"Just work in the clothes department and one job opening as a dental assistant.

He reaches over me to grab the newspaper raising it to his eye sight as he drinks the left over milk in his bowl.

"Personally, I think you should work at Vans." He suggests looking at one of many circled choices.

"Why?"

"For the discount of course. And so you can buy me a new wardrobe." I burst in laughter at his comment. _Of course you would say that Jacob._

"Personally though, I would want to work at a women department."

His eyes roam the page for more options and stop when he sees one in particular.

"How about Victoria Secrets so I can come visit you…orrrr…better yet so Sam." He adds almost as an afterthought looking over the paper and waggling his eyebrows at me. I feel myself redden out of embarrassment and anger.

"Get out!" I yell shoving him off my bed.

* * *

><p>"Hi can I help you?" A girl around my age asked me.<p>

"Yes, I wanted to see if I could apply for a job here?" (AN: I don't know what really goes on when you apply for a job, but this is how I imagine it to be)

"Oh great you saw our help wanted in the newspaper I see." Excitement clear in her voice.

"Yes I did, by any chance I could get a job application to fill out for the job?"

"Of course you can, and if you brought your resume with you that would be even better."

"I do have that with me." I say giving myself a pat on the back for being such a responsible person.

"Great just fill that out then leave it on the desk for me. I'm Claire by the way." She introduces herself.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you." Claire excuses herself and helps a family with shoe sizes.

Finishing my application out and stapling my resume to it I catch her attention and she nods her head. I decided since I drove all the way out here I might as well shop. Starting with my future job…hopefully.

"So I'll give you a call soon. You're the first one so lucky for you." She smiles.

"Thank you, I sure could use the money."

"For college?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sure you'll get the job, I could sure use some company." Claire laughs gesturing to a store with just her an I. We bid each other a good day and I go off to more shops.

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys how are you?" I ask my arms full of bags from Panda Express food and clothes.<p>

"Food!" Paul shouts in rejoice.

"We're gonna have a feast tonight!" Embry joins in on the excitement of more food.

"Someone could have told me you were going to make food. I wouldn't have bought. What's the occasion though?" I ask as the boys help me separate my bags of clothes and of the food.

"We were going to go over Sam's house, but Jacob called us and asked us to go by some burgers and hot dogs as we watch the Norte Dame and Alabama game." Embry tells me.

"Is that for basketball?" I ask clueless.

"Football." Paul says in a 'no duh' tone.

"Hey! Watch it." I fake scold him. "Or you're not getting any Panda's."

"Okay okay I'm sorry." He says rushing to hug me as I run after my room to put my bags down.

"I'm joking Paul." I laugh. "Where are Sam and Jake?"

"They're outside cooking the meal for us."

"Do you boys want something to drink or anything else with the meal or do you think this will be enough?"

"We thought ahead of you." Embry grins pointing to the chest of ice and drinks on the kitchen table.

"Food is ready!" We hear Sam say entering the front door. I turn to look at him and we both smile.

* * *

><p>"So tomorrow you'll be coming to my house?" Sam asks after a disappointing game according to Paul. (AN: I wont give anything away if people recorded it and didnt watch it yet.)<p>

"Yeah. I don't want to go home just yet, and JAKE IS KICKING ME OUT!" I yell loudly so he could hear me wherever he was in the house.

"It's not my fault. Rachel and Becca are coming home for a little while you can sleep on the couch." He jokes.

"I'll sleep at Sam's thank you very much."

"Alrighty then I'll see whenever tomorrow." He tells me and kisses me on the cheek.

_'Should I sleep at Sam's tomorrow?'_ I wonder worriedly.


	15. It's Now or Never

**AN: I have no excuse to why it took me..*checks last update*..6 months to update. I am very sorry for leaving you guys hanging and won't make any excuses! But I would like to thank all those that review, and follow my story and I.**

**Disclaimer: I ****unfortunately do not own any of these sexy beasts in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I woke up to the sound of my phones buzzing. Blinking away the crust in my tear ducks, I hazily saw that it was an unkown number but here in in Port Angeles.

"Hello?" I mumble sleepily.

"Hi this is Riley from Vans store in Port Angeles. May I speak to Isabella Swan?" The man asks on the other end of the phone.

"This is she."

"Ms. Swan I looked over your resume that you attached to your application and looks outstanding. I was hoping to see if later on today we would be able to work on your hours here?"

I was so astonished that they called so quickly. _Thank you Claire! _I think grateful for her connection. "Yes of course that sounds great." I answer more awake now.

"Great would you be able to come by 6 tonight? Or would you like to come in more of this afternoon?" I looked at the clock which read 10:00 AM.

"Six sounds great, thank you very much Mr. Riley for this job."

"No problem at all we won't be taking much of your time this evening. I would just like to confirm your schedule, and get you acquainted with the job."

"Of course."

"Okay then Ms. Swan I will see you this evening. Buh-bye now." I hang the phone up beaming. _I GOT THE JOB! _I thought jumping around the room so excited, my first real job!

Again my phone buzzed and looked to see it was Sam.

"Hey Sam!" I huff in excitement.

"Hey. Why so excited?" He asked and could hear the smile in his voice.

"I got the job! And the manager wants to speak with me tonight at the mall to confirm my schedule." I squeal jumping in place.

"That's great. I'm happy for you Bella." And I just melt, _Sam is a great guy._

_"_Thanks."

"Do you need a ride there?"

"Oh yes I do."

"What time do you have to be there so I can get off work early if I need to?" I smiled that he was so willing to take with and I didn't have to ask.

"Six." I reply.

"I'll be home by then but I have to leave in a couple hours to check out the elementary school."

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing really they just wanted us to build several more buildings for the school."

"Oh okay I'll be there as soon as Jake comes home after picking up the twins. So I will see you soon." I inform him.

"Yeah I'll see you." We both stayed on the line quiet, I wasn't sure what to do and canceled the call on my iPhone.

* * *

><p>After changing the sheets to Rebecca's bed and laying the comforter right on top with the pillow sitting up against the wall. I looked around the room critically until I deemed it to look exactly how it looked when I first crashed Rebecca's room. Changing my clothes, I throw my pajamas in my duffel bag with all my newly washed clothes ready to sleep over at Sam's for a couple of days. My face broke into a smile thinking about the day that we started our relationship at the diner, <em>that was a great day.<em>

"Bella!" I hear Jake yell. "I'm back." Slinging my bag over my shoulder I waled out so seeRachel and Rebecca bring in their suitcases and I looked at how much older they looked. It has been a while since I saw them.

"Hey." I smile. "Welcome home." I say hugging both of them tightly.

"Gosh Bella when was the last time we saw you?" Rachel asks.

"Well," I say to Rachel taking in the girl's russet flawless skin that all the Quileute's were blessed with, "he last time I saw you, you were going to Washington State University to study computer engineering. An you," I say acknowledging Rebecca now, the younger twin, "the quiet young artist who was whisked off to Hawaii marrying a Polynesian man. How are you guys?"

"I'm great!" They both say at the same time laughing. "It's nice to be back for a bit to see dad."

"Oh well he is at Bella's place," Jake says. "I think they are trying to be their young selves and having a sleepover." He jokes.

"Yup we both decided to switch families for a week." I smile at the two girls.

"I'm sorry we are kicking you out of OUR house." Rachel says with mock sympathy.

"It's fine I'm headed to Sam's for a couple of days." I tell them.

"Really now?" Rebecca asks sounding happy.

"It is about time Sam find someone." Rachel says and I blush at them.

"Okay well Jake can you drop me off?"

"Sure of course." And heads out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I wipe down the kitchen counter with some disinfecting wipes that I bought the other day to make everything spotless for when Bella comes over.

**I can not believe she's sleeping in our house today! **My wolf says prancing around.

I look around this section and it looks great. Walking around all of the rooms, the living room, the bathroom, making sure there was no dirty underwear there, and the two guest rooms for which ever room she wanted to sleep in. The one near the bathroom, or next to mine.

**Why not our bed? **The wolf suggests.

_Definitely__ not!_ _Well not yet..._

Glad the wolf didn't go on since I heard Jake's truck pull in front of my house. Rushing down stairs and out the door I saw Bella jump out of the truck.

"Thanks Jake." She says dragging out her duffle bag which I promptly took from her.

"Hey Sam." She said kissing my cheek.

"Hi." I smile stupidly at her.

**OHHHHH YEAHHHH. (AN: I just imagined that stupid meme lol)**

"I'll see you at the bonfire tomorrow. Okay you two love birds, behave yourselves." And Jake leaves in a flash before I could say anything. I look down and see Bella blushing waving to Jake goodbye.

"Shall we?" I ask her giving her my elbow, which she took.

"Of course." She smiles as we go up the stairs to my house.

* * *

><p>As we entered the house I could feel Bella's hand tighten on my biceps.<p>

**She's nervous.**

_Well duh our relationship together isn't set in stone._

**Well calm her down make her relax a bit.**

"Would you like anything to eat before we take a short tour of the house? Or would you like to pick your room then relax until I go to work?"I ask her.

"We can choose a room first." She tells me as she takes a step towards the stairs.

"The last time I think I was here, was when you fell off the cliff." Bella points out to me giggling. I blushed at that.

"Yeah." I said scratching the back of my neck.

**Just great now you're nervous. **The wolf rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I think that was the funniest but scarriest times in my life. I had no idea if you were alive or...dead." Bella looked up at me and could see in here eyes her reminiscing and past fear creeping into them.

"You have no idea! I thought I was going to die then. But I'm glad I didn't." I grinned at her and she blushed.

Opening the door near the bathroom when I bought the house I painted it a mixture of red and orange. The bed was all black including the sheets and comforters which was right ahead from where they stood. To the right was a closet, and to the left a short dresser with a tv mounted on the wall. Near that were cabinets and a table with papers and a lamp.

"Wow." Bella said. "This is beautiful, did you by any chance do the dresser and painting?"

"Yeah mostly, I have the ability to do it. So why not?"

"It's really great." She tells him.

"Thanks." I said abashed at her compliment. "Next room?"

Walking out we pass by some hallway closets, and my room to the end of the hall with the last room in the house.

"I like this one." Bella announced immediately. There wasn't really much of a difference the same furniture was in this room but the walls were a gray color almost black, maybe a shade lighter then my wolf, and white sheets.

"You sure?" I ask, she nods and I place her duffle bag at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you Sam." She says rubbing her arm. "Knowing Edward is back and would come into my room-"

"He goes into your room?" I interrupt her.

**THAT LEECH WHAT?! **My wolf growls. She looks down sheepishly.

"Before when we used to date."

My wolf was growling and i could feel him wanting to break free of his human shell.I did everything I could to not change in front of her.

"Anyways just thank you. I need a little more time before going home."

I take her hand in mine and pull her closer.

"I won't let him hurt you. I can promise you that." I almost whispered to her as I caress her cheek in my palm and she leans into it.

"thank you Sam." She says once again and I swear she glanced down at my lips.

_Should I?_

**YESS! We've been unsure about everything until this moment. DOOO IT!**

I hesitated.

**KISS HER!**

Looking into her eyes I knew with all my being, even if I didn't have the wolf, I would want to kiss her. Glancing briefly down at her lips I leaned in ever so slowly...it's now or never.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIIIIIFFFFFYYYY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Give me your upbuilding reviews, critiques, and suggestions<strong>


	16. Secret Meeting

**AN: It's been about a week and I am updating! I'm going to try and do better but school is just around the corner but I won't be leaving you guys hanging.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything from Twilight and all the other books.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Cliff Diving:<em>

_I take her hand in mine and pull her closer._

_"I won't let him hurt you. I can promise you that." I almost whispered to her as I caress her cheek in my palm and she leans into it._

_"Thank you Sam." She says once again and I swear she glanced down at my lips._

_Should I?_

**_YESS! We've been unsure about everything until this moment. DOOO IT!_**

_I hesitated._

**_KISS HER!_**

_Looking into her eyes I knew with all my being, even if I didn't have the wolf, I would want to kiss her. Glancing briefly down at her lips I leaned in ever so slowly...it's now or never._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_Oh my goodness._ I thought my mind on overdrive. I stood there in front of Sam frozen.

_Is this really going to happen? _I was getting nervous as I felt Sam's hand on my waist, pulling me in towards his body. Looking up, Sam who was a good foot over me was now leaning over and glancing down at my lips and back to my eyes. Asking.

_He's giving me a choice._

My hands moved on their own over Sam's chest until it reached the back of his neck. I took a deep shaky breath pulling closer as I was already at the tip of my tippy toes. Tilting my head a little I pulled him to me until his lips made contact with mine.

_God._ I thought shivering his lips were warm and full. Sam pulled me tight against him almost lifting me off the ground. We kissed like this for a few moments in a sinless embrace, until my supply of oxygen was diminishing.

Pulling away from his lips I gasped for air and Sam's warm breath was fanning over my face.

"Wow." He said drawing in a sharp breath. I smiled and pulled away slowly, wanting to stay like this and just be here with Sam, but his stomach made a big grumble.

"Let's feed you." I whispered and a grin pulled at his kissable lips.

"That sounds good, I have sandwich stuff." Sam says grabbing my hand and walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"You know, I think this is the best sandwich I've ever had." I tell her taking big bites our of my lunch. We lay out on the couch not paying any attention to the movie that was on.

"Thanks." She said her checks tainted red. She took small bites from her sandwich while I devoured both of mine. Looking at the clock I saw that it read 12:30.

"I have to leave soon." I said forlornly.

This time she looked at the clock and sighed, "You're right."

"It won't take long." I told her grabbing both of our paper plates and throwing it in the trash. "Let me just change my clothes." Running up the stairs I through on my tattered jeans and bright yellow t-shirt and grabbing my phone, keys and wallet. I come back down and see Bella laying on the sofa and watching Hulu.

"I'll be home before 6, and we can grab something to eat after your interview if you want?"

"Sure that sounds great!" She says looking up at me, coming around the couch I kissed her on her cheek.

"I'll see you later." With that I jumped in my truck heading to the library not even a 10-minute drive.

Parking the truck in the parking lot, I looked around to see no ones watchful eyes. Walking into the forest I strip my clothes leaving them deep in the woods and shift.

_There was no one on patrol_ I thought giving myself a second to make sure there were no extra thoughts in my head. Before doing a quick sniff around the Rez I slowed down when I was getting close to the treaty line. On the other side stood a Cold One making my hackles stand up on my back.

"Thank you for coming Sam."

"Edward." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Hello." My dad says picking up the phone after two rings.

"Hey Dad."

"Bells how's La Push?" He asks.

"Great how's Billy doing? You guys didn't raise any of your blood pressure did you?" I joke but partially serious.

"Of course not we had a healthy breakfast, an alright lunch, and not so great dinner." I could almost see what the house looked like. Chinese boxes on the table, pizza boxes with half eaten crusts...

"So..." He said.

"What is it dad?"

"Edward showed his face here." Charlie said his voice not so joyful anymore. "He asked for you."

"What'd you say?" I asked. _I knew he would try to come visit me._ I thought.

"He wanted to know where you were and I told him you were on the Rez with Jacob...but I can see on caller id that you aren't there."

"I'm still on the Rez," I reassure him. "I'm at Sam's, Rachel and Rebecca are home. And Rebecca's family is coming in later tonight. So it would have been a full house. I'll only be at Sam's for a few days before coming home."

"He didn't seem to fond about that. But that is keeping him away from you. So stay as long as you want."

We stayed silent for a moment.

"You're mother called."

"She did?"

"She wanted to congratulate you for finishing high school and tells me to tell you she wouldn't be able to make it to your graduation ceremony since Phil had a big game against…umm who knows and who cares." In Charlie's voice I can hear a little but of jealousness.

"That's alright as long as you and the boys are here, I'll be happy."

"You sure you don't want a party?" He asked about the millionth time this month.

"I'm sure dad." I sigh.

"It's not too late to set something up. It's only next week."

"I don't like the spotlight you know that dad." I complain.

"Alright alright," he laughs. "No party."

"I got a job." I told him out of the blue.

"That's great! Where?"

"At the mall in Port Angeles."

"That's an hour drive are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine, besides I get a discount."

"That's great. I wouldn't be expecting you to sign up for the Police Academy any time soon, now would I?" He jokes.

"No you wouldn't. So I just wanted to remind you about the bonfire for the girls and Sue's kids are back, and make sure the house is clean, and Billy with his family tomorrow."

"Yes of course, we'll be there." He says irritated that I make him feel like a kid needing directions every minute.

"I'll see tomorrow then dad."

"Okay sounds good. Bye Bella." We both hung up the phone and I decided on taking a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"What is so important that only I could come to this secret meeting?" I asked him.

"I see that Isabelle is on the Rez." He said.

"Yes she is." I said trying to push back all my thoughts hoping he wouldn't get a glimpse of anything.

"Well tell her I'll be waiting for her at home. She must know it's not safe for her here."

"Like you're any better?" I growl.

"I am in control of my...beast." He finishes calmly. "Sure some of us aren't, but I am."

_Yeah right._

"You do know that I can read your thoughts, don't you?" He smiles smugly.

I shrug on wanting to get answers at this meeting. "Why are you back?"

"For Isabelle." _Gosh why does he have to call her that? "_A promise was made to out higher authority, and that promise must be fulfilled soon. My mate-"

"She isn't yours." I declare wanting to rip those sparkly body parts into pieces.

"She's not?" He asks quizzically. I could feel him trying to press into mind, searching.

"Get out of my head _leech._" I demand.

"The promise must be kept." He insists almost frightened.

"What promise?"

"That's for me to know and you and your mutts to find out." With that the vampire vanished but not his unappealing stench. Shifting I make my way back to the school.

**_What promise is he talking about?_**

_Does Bella know?_

**_He cannot turn her, that'll be violating the treaty! She is not his she's OURS!_** My wolf was agitated.

_He won't we will make sure of it. _I say trying to console the wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that is Chapter 16. Tell me how you like it, or disliked it. The next chapter is being written already.<strong>

**Tell me how the kissing scene was...I ****wasn't too sure about it. And also the promise what is the promise? i'm changing the order of things obviously you guys know that Edward them were supposed to be in Italy but they are back due to some issues. i think im going to put an Edward POV I'm not sure if i should, if i should review and tell me. IM NOT SURE WHAT TO DO! I'll try my best with the next chapter I'm putting up road blocks for myself.**


	17. Chapter 17:Isabella Will Be Mine Forever

AN: it sure has been a while and I'm sorry for letting you guys down. I just finished school so I don't have to worry about that but heres chapter 17.

disclaimer. I don't own anything

* * *

><p>"Bella!" Claire calls to me from behind the registers.<br>"Hey Claire, how are you?" I ask.  
>"I'm great." She replies.<br>"Thank you for this." I motion around the store.  
>"Don't mention it, honestly not many people applied, well they applied but we can put them in different Vans store. I would rather have a girl have the same shift as me than these guys who applied." She shuddered like it was the most repulsive thing she thought of.<br>"So who is this?" She questions looking up at Sam who stood next to me.  
>"Oh I'm sorry," I blush. "Claire this is my uh-" Looking at Sam he raises an eyebrow almost tauntingly asking 'yes Bella what am I to you?'. But a minute of me gaping like a fish out of water I answer.<br>"Claire this is my boyfriend Sam Uley."  
>"We'll Sam it is very nice to meet you. I'm Claire Young." She says shaking his outstretched hand. Recognition flashed across his face. "Are you related to an Emily?"<br>"Yeah she's my cousin."  
>"Emily?" I turn to Sam.<br>She's from the Makah tribe not too far from the Rez. But they are related to the Clearwater's."  
>"Wow what a small world." I say.<br>"Yeah its is. Let me go get Riley he's out in the back and then you guys can be on your way."  
>When Sam wasn't looking Claire caught my attention mouthing 'he's super hot' and gives me a thumbs up and a wink. I blush and turn my attention to Sam.<br>"So," he says, "she girlfriend she seems nice  
>"Yeah totally I need some girl friends to hang out with you boys are wayyyy too much for me."<br>"Nah we know you enjoy us." He replies wrapping his too hot arms around me from behind.  
>"Are you feeling well?" I ask concerned turning in his arms.<br>"Never better." He says reaching down to kiss my lips.  
>"Noo that's not what I mean," I laugh. "You're burning up." I say putting my hand to his forehead.<br>"I'm fine. I usually run a high temperature."  
>"Oh okay as much as I am worried. You're so warm and toasty." I tell him wrapping his arms around me again and snuggle into his chest.<br>"What do you want to eat for dinner?"  
>"I don't care you can choose." I tell him.<br>"Is there anywhere nearby you want to go?"  
>My mind takes me back to the Italian restaurant I was supposed to eat with Angela and Jessica but instead with Edward.<br>"The diners fine by me if you don't mind."  
>"You just want some blueberry cobbler don't you?"<br>"Maybeeeee." I tease causing him to chuckle.

"Isabella Swan?" A man asks behind us.  
>I turn away from Sam and look at the man in front of us. He was tall not as tall as Sam but taller than me. Had tok be in his late 30's and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen.<br>"Bella is just fine." I tell him shaking his hand.  
>"Hi Bella thank you for coming down this evening."<br>"Of course no problem."  
>"Well the consistent times are from from 2 to closing which is 7. The pay is just minimum wage, $9.19." Riley informs me, showing the calendar (AN: I got that number by just typing minimum in Washington 2013 is that really true?). "These are the same hours as Claire also."<br>I look at Sam and he nods.  
>"It looks good. I'll take it." I announce to Riley.<br>"Great why don't you just come in on Monday start on a fresh week."  
>"Sounds great thank you very much." I state shaking hands with him.<br>"I'll let Claire here show you the ropes though. You two have a great evening." He adds taking his leave.  
>"This job is super easy you could do this in your sleep. But this is yours," she emphasizes handing me a Vans land yard along with a pin with my name on it. "The cash register is simple. Slide the barcode on here, the total comes out on to this box for the customers to see, if cash push here, if they pull out a card ask if its debit or credit. Make them slide their card if its more than $20 ask for photo id and make them sign the receipt. If we have any sales happening we'll always have it close by so you remember. The shoes just ask them what size and go in the back and find the shoe. Easy enough?" Claire huffs smiling after the run through.<br>"Yeah it doesn't sound too hard."  
>"Okay then I'll let you two go. See you Monday!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sam'a POV<p>

"So how was work today?" Bella enquires pulling her legs up on the booth leaning into me, just like the first time we ate here together.  
>"Same ole. The library just wants to expand a little for the kids section." I tell her, obviously omitting the part I met up with Edward.<br>"I can't wait for the finished product. it must be nice to create something from your own hands." Bella says excitedly just as our food is given to us by Seth Clearwater and his mother.  
>"Sam, Bella," she says placing our food in front of us. "This is my baby Seth it's been years since you guys last saw him."<br>"I'm not a baby mom. I'm nearly 15." He complains.  
>"When did you guys ship him off to school?" I ask looking at the teenage boy in front of me. No signs of him phasing anytime soon.<br>Of course not he's too young. I thought.  
>It doesn't matter vampires are here. My wolf informs me.<br>"I'm not sure maybe when he was 10." Sue says shaking her head. "I shouldn't have enrolled them in boarding school."  
>"But I loved it there mom." Seth whines. "I know YOU did, Leah not so much. Plus I need you here to help me around the diner and with dad."<br>"I know mom." He says.  
>"Now get back there and serve the food." Sue instructs her son.<br>"Wow," Bella says. "He looks so much like Harry when he was younger from the pictures dad has."  
>"I know." Sue agrees. "He is Harry's son after all."<br>"Where's Leah?" I ask.  
>"She's spending some time with dad. She's been there since she got off the plane and onto the Rez."<br>"Well tell her we said hello, and can't wait to see her at the bonfire tomorrow night." I tell Sue.  
>"Alright I will. Enjoy you're food."<br>"Speaking about the bonfire tomorrow, what are you bringing?" Bella asks me.  
>"Probably steak and beer." I tell her. "Do you know what you're bringing?" She shakes her head no.<br>"Well I'm just throwing this out there but maybe you can make some dessert..."  
>She looks at me and laughs. "Yes a suggestion hmm. It's not already planned for me to bring dessert?"<br>"No not at all." I tell her  
>"Dessert it is then. Tomorrow morning we can go to the store and then my house for the pans."<br>"Sounds great I'm doing nothing so I can join you."

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

"We're you able to talk to the alpha Edward?" Carlisle asked.  
>"Yes we met at the treaty line. I asked if I could speak to Isabella but he says no. I got a look into his mind and she doesn't plan on coming back to forks anytime soon."<br>"She has to understand what danger we all are in." Esme says worrying about her families safety.  
>"However," I continue, "the alpha seems to be fond of my Isabella and I don't know what it is he blocked me before I could look more into his mind."<br>"We need to speak to her immediately before they want to take action." Carlisle persists.  
>"I will go to her house again tomorrow and see Isabella's father."<br>" Great idea Edward. She will come back to this family whether she likes it or not. I will not have her endanger all of us now that she is backing out of what she wanted in the first place." Carlisle says anger building into his voice. He turns to leave along with Esme from my room as I think about how Isabella will be mine forever very soon.

* * *

><p>review if you'd like!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Isn't It Obvious?

**AN: **I think I'm in a very writing mood more so than when I was finishing my last year in high school. I think this is a pretty good chapter, there is a little more public display of affection, tell me if it's a little too fast for them. They didn't really go on an official first date just yet. Unless you want to count the diner. Which I don't there will be a first date hopefully. This chapter will be longer. I think it's about time Bella knows some things. I hope you like how it plays out. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but I want Edward to burn in flamessss!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning confused in where I was. Until I remembered that I was staying at Sam's house until Edward would leave me alone. When Charlie told me that Edward went to the house looking for me I was very worries about my dad's safety. Having Billy there made me feel a little better. He always warned be about Edward and my family and I never did listen. Billy seemed to know more than he was willing to let on.

Sitting up from the huge bed I could smell bacon being cooked. Finally getting up after looking on my social networks. I made the bed and changed out of my sleeping clothes into some jean shorts and a tank top.

Opening the door the smell of bacon was stronger and my stomach grumbled. Going into the kitchen I saw Sam cooking shirtless while talking quietly to Jared.  
>As if he knew I entered the room he looked away from Jared to me and smiled as I continued walking towards.<p>

"Morning Bella." He says kissing me on the cheek.

"Morning boys." I smile wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey Bella, well I'll leave you guys to your breakfast and see you guys later tonight." Quickly taking a bacon from the pile he waves goodbye before leaving.

"What was Jared doing here so early." I asked Sam.

"Nothing just talking about the job at the school. How was your sleep?"

"Honestly that's the best night of sleep I've had in a longoria time. You know it's dangerous to cook bacon without a shirt on?" I tell him not really wanting him to out a shirt on.

"It's okay, do you want eggs?"

"I'll just eat your bacon and have cereal for breakfast." I sit on the nearest chair closest to Sam as I watch him work.

Everything about Sam was perfect. His skin was smooth no blemish whatsoever making any teenager going through puberty jealous. His eyes were a perfect cocoa-colored shade that his emotions were known through them. His jaw firm and strong and his nose long but somewhat crooked, like it had been broken and left to its imperfections. His hands made rough from the years of hard in construction. His whole being was crafted from god himself taking extra care when it came to his arms, and his middle. His shirts are snug around his massive arms, stretching the fabric some, his abs seemed to be chiseled from The Borglum family. My favorite part about him though is his lips thin but full and soft to the touch. Where there would be a small curve to his lips, as if he were thinking of something funny and only he knew about it.

"What are you looking at?" He questions the small curve of his lips now turning into a full blown smile breaking me out of my reverie.

"Nothing." I mutter putting my head down to hide my growing blush, only now noticing he finished cooking his breakfast and bringing me my cereal and utensils. Sam settles down next to me making his plate as I pour myself orange juice.

"You know," he presses on, "I don't mind you looking at me."

"What?!" I say astonished as I choke on my drink.

"I don't mind you looking, mostly because I look at you and in some way it's even."

"You look at me?" I ask shocked.

"Of course you're the most beautiful woman I know. Everyone looks at you."

"That's a lie." I laugh continuing to eat my breakfast.

"You're unbelievable Bella Swan. Everyone looks at you. Your friends from school, Mike, Eric, Tyler and half of those kids. Here on the Rez the boys look at you all the time. Jacob, Paul, Quil, and even Jared."

"Jacob doesn't like me like that, Paul likes anything with boobs, Quil is still a child and Jared has a girlfriend." I tell Sam.

"Yes although that is all true, guys can't help to notice an attractive lady. I'm not even joking especially Quil, you don't even want to know what goes through his mind."

"And you do?"

"Well it's plain in his body language when we are all at the beach with you in your bikini. Let me tell you, you gather a crowd at the beach Ms. Swan."

"As flattered as I am with all these supposedly lustful looks," I laugh, "I don't notice, and what about you girls always are looking at you."

"I know, I ignore them. I only want one girl to look at me." He says looking at me his food forgotten. "I only care if you look at me, and catching you watching me is the best thing in the world."

"Well," I say after a moment of silence, "finish eating so we can go to the store." I stand and kiss him on the cheek to wash my dish.

* * *

><p><em>(Bella's inner inner thoughts)<em>

_What is wrong with you Bella?!_ I think looking in the mirror in the bathroom.

That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever said.

_Yeah he basically told you that he likes you very very much and cares about you and you tell him to focus on his food._

I know I know what do I do?

_First of all you are gonna freshen up then go back out there and tell Sam that you really like him too and that all you want to do is stare at his sexyness. Or some thing like_ that.

There was a knock on the door in the middle of my monologue.

"Yes?" I call out.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

Now go talk to him right now.

"Sam?" I say opening the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" He replies a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry about just brushing you off I really didn't know what to say. I really do like you I just don't know what to do. I only really had a long relationship with...with Edward. But yes I enjoy looking at you and you catching me was just embarrassing and just caught me off guard."

"Don't worry about it." His smile growing he catches my hand and kisses the back of it.

"Finish getting ready so we can go to the store."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Sooooo what are you going to make for dessert." I ask Bella trying to contain my excitement. My wolf and I couldn't wait to taste some more of our imprints cooking.

"How about I let you choose?" She giggles at my antsyness and grabs a cart as we walk into the supermarket.

"I'll just choose all of them." I tell her honestly.

"One idea is S'mores ice cream cake. The second one is a jello cheese cake, third banana creme squares or I could make-"

"You should just stop I'm getting hungry again and all of it sounds good."

"Will there be kids there?"

"Just Quil." She laughs loudly attracting some looks. "No no kids it'll just be the boys and their families."

"Seriously what should I make?"

"I'm liking the s'mores idea and the banana creme squares. But to make it easier just do cookies."

"Okay I could make peanut butter, chocolate chip, sugar cookes, red velvet white chocolate chip-"

"Babe stop seriously you're making me hungry." Did I just call her babe?

"Well Sammy." She smiles obviously catching that I called her babe.

"No don't call me that." I groan covering my ears as she continues pestering me by saying Sammy over again. "It just slipped out." But my wolf rolls over at the idea of giving us a pet name.

"I don't mind."

"You don't? You don't mind me calling you babe but don't like me knowing you ogle me."

"I do not ogle at you." She scoffs grabbing some gram crackers and marshmallows off the shelf. "I just enjoy the view that is provided."

Not being to contain it any longer I bust out laughing. "That is just great Bells, I've never heard anyone say that before."

"I know I come up with the greatest things to say." She replies grabbing chocolate. "Do you have sugar and flour at home?"

"Yeah I do." I walk behind her and place my hands next to hers on the cart. "Are we almost done?" I whisper into her ears causing her to shiver.

"Almost just need a little bit more then we need to go to my house to grab some of my pots that I need."

"Okay I'll be back I need to make a call to the library. I'll meet you at the registers?"

"That's fine." She tells me and I give her kiss before I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"So what do you need?" Sam asks as we enter my house.

"I need two of these pots to make the s'mores along with a little fire gun thingy majing."  
>"You mean a lighter." He corrects me.<p>

"Yeah sure whatever you want to call it." I laugh. I reach on my tippy toes to try and reach the pots but I couldn't.

"Sam can you get those two pots for me." He comes by me pushing me aside and grabs them easily.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I like to assist those who are unable to reach things taller than five feet." Sam teases me lightly.

"I am not that short."

"Well you're a midget."

"No you're just a giant." During our playful banter I didn't notice that he had cornered me into the corner of the kitchen and his arms on either side of my hips holding me in place.

"You know I don't mind you being this short. I can choose when to do this whenever I want." He leans in and captures my lips with his taking my face in hands as I pull him closer around the neck. I was beginning to enjoy this embrace a lot when a shatter upstairs caught both of our attention.

"Did you hear that?" I ask him just as his arms tightened around my waist.

"Leech." He seemed to growl under his breath.

"Isabella get away from him." I hearEdward unable to see him since Sam's huge body was in my line of vision.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come for you to take you back to my home. Our home."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Isabella please-"

"She said no. Now scram leech." Sam growls to Edward.

"You ignorant mutt you don't understand the danger we all are in. You told me that already." I felt out of the loop and very much confused.

"What is going on here?" I demand.

"Hmm keeping this from Isabella now are we Samuel?"

"Sam?"

"It's nothing Bella." obviously lying to me.

"Demetri is coming Isabella." Edward says.

"What?" I whisper holding onto the counter and Sam's arms immediately steady me before I could loose my grip on the counter.

"Bella whose Demitri?" Sam asks now the one who was out of the loop.

"He is a-" I cut myself off. No one is supposed to know about the Cullen's.

"Isabella, Samuel already knows about my family and I."

"How?" I ask looking at Sam where he is looking Edward as if he wanted to kill him.

"He is a part of the supernatural world of course."

I grip the counter top even more so now just as I hear a growl come from the tall Quileute man in front of me.

"I was going to tell her you fucking leech when I was ready, when she was ready to know there was more in this world than just vampires." He grabs Edward by his collar before he is out of Sam's reach and holds him against the doorpost.

"Well you were taking too long to tell her." He wheezes. It takes me several beats to process everything until I finally understood.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Did you know the Quileute were believed to be descended from wolves?" Jacob says as we walk along the seas shore.

"What?" I say almost laughing at this crazy idea.

"Well that's the legend of our tribe." He continues.

"What's the story about Cullen's and not being able to come to La Push?"

"They are the sworn enemy of the wolves is 'the Cold Ones' A.K.A Vamps who have ice cold skin..."

* * *

><p>"Werewolves." I whisper causing Sam to cut his low growl for a second but still holds Edward against the door post. "That's what you are. All of you. Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, and Quil."<p>

"We prefer shape shifters but yes. I promise Bella I will answer all your questions later but not now. I need to know who this Demetri is."

"He's part of the Volturi. He's a tracker. Demetri brings people to the Volturi that need to hold up their end of the bargain that was made."

"Why is he coming here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Edward says getting out of Sam's grasp easily from his distraction.

"Bella is to be turned into a vampire."

* * *

><p>I AN: woah 2 chapters in a day...we'll hawaii time. Anyways tell me what you think! was this chapter a little to fast? We're things rushed? LMK<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: I'll Keep You Safe

**AN: I know I suck at updating but this was actually longer with some things I had to research for the bonfire but cut it so I'm hoping to get it up at the latest next week.**

**disclaimer: don't own anything and found my research on twilight Wikipedia.**

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"WHAT!?" I growl my wolf clawing to come out even more. He wanted out in me would have unleashed him when I first caught a whiff of the leech. However having Bella so close I had to keep a tight leash on him.

Edward stands in the entrance of the kitchen with a smug look on his face. "Now come along Isabella. We must go to the Volturi and have you change like you always wanted too."

Before I could lunge at the leech that stood before me thinking he would take my mate a cool hand rests itself on my trembling shoulder.

"It's Bella, Edward. And I'm not going anywhere with you. Me decision to become one of you changed when you left without an explanation." Bella states calmly. "I'm going to leave with Sam and I won't be back in Forks for a while. I suggest that you don't come to try and talk to me for anything unless you have spoken to Sam first." she turns and gathers the bowls and pans into her arms, reaches for my hand and brushes roughly pass Edward.

"Bella you need to relax your heart is going crazy." I say once we are in the car and gather her hands in mine.

"You can hear that?" She asks breathlessly.

"Yeah and you smell nervous. It's over we are going home."

"I have a smell." She shrikes in embarrassment and pulls away from me.

"No no not like that I didn't meant it that way." Rubbing the back of my neck now feeling uncomfortable. "It's part of being part wolf. I have the same characteristics as them. The better eye sight, sense of strong smell or hearing. Okay? We are going to go home like you said and as you cook the deserts for tonight can you please explain to me who this Demetri is?" Bella looks at me and smiles slowly but nods.

* * *

><p>"I only met Demetri once. That's back on my second last minute planned trip." She laughs humorlessly. "Each time Alice picked me up. I'm sure you remember. This time it was to go to Italy. Alice had a vision that I killed myself when I was with Jacob and we were riding the bikes he fixed this was probably a little before your accident with the cliff. Unfortunately Edward saw the vision as Alice was seeing it and ran straight to the Volturi to have them end his life." She shakes her head and laughs. "Now that I think of it he could have done it himself instead going all the way to Italy where I now I had to save him because of his idiocy now I'm paying for it when I shouldn't have left with Alice that day."<p>

Did you hear that my wolf said. She shouldn't have saved him!

"So Demetri..." I trail off trying to get her to focus on the bigger problem at the moment. She throws in a batch of her peanut butter cookies into the oven.

"Sorry I'm going a little crazy aren't I?" She asks grabbing ingredients from the refrigerator and settles on a stool.

"Demetri is different, he's able to track people through other ones mind. All he needs is to come across the "essence" of the individual he is searching for. Demetri doesn't need to meet the person to be able to track them. He just needs to find them through anyone's mind." She pauses mixing in cream for the banana dessert and looks up at me. "But Demetri has already met me so his job is only easier and will be able to find me and take me to the Volturi."

"Bella you don't need to worry about him, the pack will handle him when the time comes." I reassure her.

"Sam I don't think you understand, he will take me back to the Volturi the easy way, or the hard way. And i don't know if he'll bring the others with him too."

"Others? With these gifts?" She nods slightly looking away from me. "We need to tell the others about these parasites. Can you tell us more about this at the bonfire tonight?"

"If it helps you guys I will." Bella consents.

"Let me call Billy first and then I'll help you with the last dessert."

Reaching the telephone hanging on the wall next to the oven I call Billy Black with interesting news

"Hello this is Billy Black." He answers the phone.

"Billy. Hi it's Sam. I just wanted to fill you in on some things regarding Bella and the pack."

"Oh of course what is it?"

"We ran into Edward Cullen this afternoon in Bella's house."

"Is she alright?" He asks worry evident in his voice.

"Yes she's fine, she was very shaky and jumpy when we left, but she held herself well. She knows about us now."

"You told her already? I thought you were going to wait a little while longer?" He says confused.

"I was but the leech told her."

"It was not his place." Billy grumbles.

"Yes I know, but at least she's not freaking out. She's acting normal. She's good with weird." I pause and laugh. Looking over I see her spreading with cream across the pan as the finishing touch. "She's fine but at the bonfire tonight those in the know I'd like them to stay after and have Bella explained to them a little bit about the laws and law enforcers forces in the vampires world. I think we need every bit of information we can about our enemies to protect the tribe."

"That's fine Sam you are the alpha and are doing a fantastic job trying to keep our people safe. If that is all I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you Billy." And hang up the phone. Going to sit in front of Bella she just finish especially some of that your crust on top the desert.

"What did he say?" Bella asks when she's done with what she's doing.

"He said it's alright. Just we have to wait until the very end of the bonfire. It will be Billy and the boys, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, and Quill."

"That's fine by me. Would you like to make the last cake?" She asks I look at her unsure.

"I only can work the grill not so much dessert things." I tell her honestly.

"It's super eas. I have the directions right here for you." Bella giggles at my look of uncertainty. "And as you prepare it I'll sit and ask you questions."

"What do you want to know?" I ask her making sure I had everything for this desert.

"When did you first change into a wolf?"

"My senior year of high school. I had no idea what was happening and just panicked. I hid min the forest for weeks until I calmed down enough to turn back to my human self. When I came back I obviously looked different. That's when all the rumors began about me being on steroids, and drug dealing. People started to believe this a little more when Jared, and Paul phased."

"Was it hard for you to change to this New lifestyle?" She asks helping me break graham crackers as we talked.

"Of course. I couldn't play sports my senior year.i didn't want to get upset on the field and accidentally phase. I was still trying to learn control. I couldn't tell my mom anything, she would have signed me into a crazy house. I really never wanted this life." I admit.

"Why not?"

"I'm bound to La Push. The wolf trait is triggered by vampires. We are here to protect the Quileute people. The Cullen's overstayed their welcome in Forks, and bam I phased and am stuck here pretty much forever."

"I'm sorry." I hear her say under her breath.

"Why? You did nothing wrong."

"If it weren't for me then they would have left, if it weren't for them staying you wouldn't have phased, and then you wouldn't have this threat of Demetri coming and threatening the tribe."

"Bella," I say pausing from preparing the desert and taking her hand into mine. "We do not blame you for this. I do not blame you for this. Yes none of us planned this, before we just thought of all this as legends. Now we know they aren't just legends and come to appreciate our culture even more. For me, personally phasing is a blessing. I'm not blinded like the others for what roams this earth. The vampires that are here, they kill bringing grief to families. At least now that I know what's out there I can do my best to protect people. So don't be sorry. If anything I want to thank you Bella. For letting me see whats threatening us."

"You better not be saying this to make me feel better." She sniffles pulling her hand from under mine.

"I'm not Bella I promise." I reassure her wiping some tears that fell from her cheeks. "There is something that was worth phasing."

"What's that?"

"I was able to find the most gorgeous girl I know, who was broken and left on the forest floor by a heartless bastard all because of phasing. That's was the best thing that could've happened to me." She grips my wrist leaving them where they were on her face. "I promise you that I'll keep you safe from every person, or supernatural creature that wants to harm you. I will not allow it." With that she pull me closer until our lips meet in a Passionate embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20: The Volturi

AN: Thank you for all the reviews and the followers! I really do appreciate it with all my heart. And I will take into consideration everything that those who reviewed into consideration for future chapters.

And if you haven't noticed I take really long to update. I don't know I have so much different ideas going on in my head but for different stories which is irritating because it's all just snippets and I can't just focus on one!

and also sorry for any grammatical errors. I don't have a beta and also I just wanted to post it for you guys

Disclaimer: I own none of this all Stephanie Meyers I just like to change a little bit. Also I took somethings from twilight saga wikia I don't have my New Moon book where she hears the story so I had to find it.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

"Bella you're finally here!" Jake yells running towards Sam's truck when we pull into a parking stall.

"Hey Jake," I laugh at his child like energy and give him a hug. "Do us a favor and grab the deserts please." At the word dessert Jake's head cocks to the side immediately, just like a dog would to the word treat, causing me to go into a fit of laughter. He jumps into Sam's truck and inhales loudly.

"You are the absolute best person in this world Bella." He says bringing out the cookies. "Excuse me as I go hide this from everyone."

He runs off with the trays of cookies to the shore opposite of where the bonfire was.

"I always forget he's still a kid in a mans body." I hear Sam say as he pulls out the two other deserts.

"I know what you mean." I agree with him taking the blanket I brought knowing I'd need it when the sunsets.

"Bella, Sam!" I hear our names being called and turn to see Sue waving is over.

"Let's go see what Sue wants." I tell him tugging his hand to follow me.

As we approach she called the attention to another girl talking to Seth.

"Hey you two." She greets us with a kiss and a hug. "This is Leah my oldest daughter, and you both already met Seth last night at the diner."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Leah. I'm Bella." I say pulling her into a hug.

"Sam Uley. Nice to meet you." He says extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. Are you Charlie's daughter?" She asks me.

"Yes, the one and only." I reply.

"Well it's finally nice to put a face to the name. My dad would always talk about Charlie and his daughter when he'd call talking about his fishing adventure with his best friend." Leah laughs.

"I doubt there is much fishing but more gossiping like old ladies." I joke and the three of them seem to nod in agreement.

"That sounds about right. Well I'll let you go to see everyone else you two." Sue says pulling her daughter to meet others.

"Of course it was nice meeting you. We can talk later." I tell Leah.

"So Bella." Paul says after Sam and I greet everyone we sit down and are accompanied by the boys after they had their fill of wrestling with each other. "How is life at Sam's?"

"Everything is fine." I tell him.

"Hmmm any late nights?" He continues waggling his eyebrows at me in a suggesting manner, making me blush and turn into Sam's chest, and causing them all to guffaw in such a manner to make feel I would be permanently red.

"Paul." Sam says in a reprimanding tone and puts his arms around me in comfort.

"Come on Sam, she knows I'm only playing with her. Right Bella?" I nod in response waiting for my cheeks to cool.

Before I could say anything the sound of a loud throat clearing causes everyone to quiet down and look in the direction of the noise to see that it was Billy.

"Thank you all for coming to welcome home the Clearwater's children, Leah and Seth. It's nice to have you home. Before we eat I'd like to bless the food." With a quick short blessing I notice the boys hang back waiting for everyone to go first. I look up at Sam ready to ask him a question but beats me with the answer.

"Go ahead and eat. We'll make our plates after. You know how much we can put down. If we were first there would be nothing left." I nod and untangle myself from his embrace.

"Okay." I grab a plate and stand behind Leah.

"Hey." I tell her.

"Hey."

"You like it back here in La Push?" I ask putting a hamburger together.

"Yeah just not the weather so much." She replies.

"I hear you. Do you think you'll go back to finish college?" She shrugs as we both make a chili dog.

"I don't know, I don't want to." She seems to congress to me. " I want to stay and help mom out. I can finish my nursing degree online, and that's fine by me."

"Why don't we sit over here?" I say gesturing to where the pack were sitting before they got up to make their plates. "Well that's a big decision to make. I'm sure your mom would understand with anything you make."

"Thanks Bella I really appreciate hearing that."

"I can't imagine what you and your family are going through but I'd like to help in anyway. If that means taking your mind off things, please call me." I tell her with sincerity. She smiles politely and takes a seat on the log next to me.

"Thank you I'll be sure to call you."

Our somber talk was put on pause when the boys make their way back to us. Wordlessly I lay a sheet on the sand and sit on it just as Sam moves to sit behind me on the log I just vacated.

"Hey Leah." Sam says smiling he looks down at me and kisses my cheek.

"Hey." Leah says and looks behind to see the rest of the pack

"I don't think you met the boys yet did you Leah?" I ask.

"This is Embry 's the nicest out of the entire group." I stage whisper to her which causes Embry to blush as he takes a seat next to me on the sand. "And also very shy." He briefly looks up at her does a small wave with his hand then looks away causing her to laugh.

"That's Jared and his girlfriend Kim." I tell her gesturing to the couple across of us. "And that is Paul. Don't take anything he says seriously. You'll get used to him. I promise."

"Hey." He says defensively food still in his mouth.

And we all sure get a laugh out of that.

* * *

><p>"The Volturi are the most powerful coven of vampires." I begin unsure what to really say to the circle of Quileute people around me. "To Edward he always said they are the foundation of their peace and civilization. Aro, Marcus, and Caius, the three leaders of the Volturi, were created back in 1200 BC. The Volturi is there to maintain the very few laws that they do have. These laws are not written but rather vampires just tell each other by word of mouth. If someone turns someone else they have to tell the newborn or else the Volturi may come to them if the newborn isn't on his or her best behavior.<p>

"So first all hunts must be unnoticeable and the people they feed on should be those who would not be missed, the body once they are finished with must be "disposed" of properly and must move often since they do not age. If a newborn were unable to have self-control the Volturi would come to end both the newborn and creator. They aren't able to change children. Caius ran into what they call the Children of the Moon, anyone who talks to them would be destroyed and their life being terminated immediately. Bearing false witness to see someone in pain is punishable by death. No vampire is permitted to hunt in Volterra where the Volturi is located. You are unable to let those know you were a vampire in the sunlight. Finally any interaction with humans that found out they was a vampire. There are two options: the vampire must either make the human join them, ultimately turn them into a vampire, or kill them."

"They won't do that to you Bella." Sam assures me pulling me tighter to his chest and pulling the blanket around me. "Those are not an option, you are not leaving us."

"One thing about vampires some have supernatural abilities others are just normal. Aro he's able to read every though of a person by just touching them. He's the leader of the Volturi and very dangerous. Especially once he knows every thought, everything you've ever done. Before Aro only used his power to make sure a person was following the law.

"Marcus, another leader is able to identify relationships and connections between different ones. This may seem like nothing but in a fight it's very effective. I mean if someone attacked someone you loved, what would you do?" I asked no one in particular.

"I would end that persons pathetic life where they stood." Jared replies strongly pulling Kim tighter to him.

"Marcus would know this and attack the one you loved to draw you out to defend him, then ultimately Marcus will you. Caius the other leader does not have powers. Not all vampires do but with age comes knowledge and with power or not Caius is still very dangerous.

"The coven started in Greece and they kept growing, taking vampires with useful talents to become the strong coven they are today. They traveled to Romania destroying the Romanian's coven because of two twin children named Jane and Alec. They were born in England and displayed strong psychic abilities when they were humans. It was nothing set in stone but whoever got on the bad side of the twins or the family had bad luck. Those who treated them well and kindly had good luck. Those on the bad end of the stick, those superstitious and frightened of the twins cried witch and were to be burned on stakes. Aro got to them in time and were turned."

"I thought you said children weren't to be turned?" Sam mumbled into my ear.

"They weren't, but of course only the leader would be able to bend the rules. In Aro's point of view the twins showed so much potential as humans he had to see what they would be like once changed. Jane gained the supernatural talent to inflict illusory pain in someone's mind and can incapacitate him or her until she lifts the pain off. Her brother Alec's ability can numb the senses on anyone he focuses on, even affecting multiple persons. They say their gifts were manifested due to the fire Jane focused on the pain and anger of the people being shamed and burned while Alec was focusing on escaping the pain."

There was a hand raised in the back. "Yes Quil?"

"So when you were there, the motherland of those ticks, did she try it on you?"

"Yes she did." I answer him feeling Sam's arm become taut around me wrapping his arms around my stomach. "But it didn't affect me like the others."

"What the hell why not?" Quil asks. Everyone begins to talk at once until Billy called to order. "Bella before you explain that to us can you explain first more about the others.

I nod and continue. "There is this one vampire named Chelsea, she was able to manipulate emotions she could make people fall in love, or have people hate each other to the point of separation. And it could be long lasting or fade depending on how long a person was under her spell. However some bonds she was unable to break since the bond was too strong for her to break. Chelsea was mostly used though to recruit those vampires who didn't want to join the Volturi like Renata, Heidi, and even Demetri."

"Do you think it's strong enough to break an imprint bond?" Embry asks me.

"An imprint?"

"We didn't share that story with you tonight." Billy responds. "It's when a shape-shifter finds his or her soul mate."

"Well no I don't think so. That bond sounds like one of those it would be too powerful and intense for Chelsea to even come close to breaking."

"Heidi she is overwhelmingly physically appealing to humans and vampires. She is already naturally beautiful but now its hard to resist her but not impossible. The Volturi wanted her to be the "bait". She would bring in the local tourists so they could feed from them."

"At first she sounded super hot." Paul laughs. "Now if she ever came here I call dibs on ripping her cold lifeless body apart." I look up at Sam and see him roll his eyes to Paul but I knew he was thinking the same thing. It was their job to protect people. Even though those ones were not Quileute, the pack did not want anyone dying at the fangs of vampires.

"Renata is Aro's most prized member of the guard. She stays near Aro in any fight to protect him. Renata is like a shield for herself and others, and she is able to repel their attacks, confuse said attacker and even make them momentarily forget what they were doing. There are many more invisibility, making people feel content, happy, so much more. But we are mostly concerned about Demetri, the tracker of the Volturi.

"Demetri is different, he's able to track people through other ones mind. All he needs is to come across the "essence" of the individual he is searching for. Demetri doesn't need to meet the person to be able to track them. He just needs to find them through anyone's mind. But like I told Sam earlier, Demetri has already met me so his job is only easier and will be able to find me quickly and take me to Aro."

It was silent for a long time everyone taking in what they were just told.

"So what are we going to do?" Quil speaks up. Everyone looks at Sam the leader of the pack ready for instructions.

"I don't know." he says as he plays with the fringes of the blanket around me. "The only thing I can think of is we can continue to patrol our area, put Bella's place as a priority. We need to stay alert better than we have been. This starts tonight." He says. "I don't care if Bella is here on the Res we need to watch her dad also." The boys nod in response.

His urgency to want to protect father made my heart fill with love for him.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you're looking out for my dad."

"Of course. He's important to you, he's important to me." Same replies.

"Please take me home." I say tears welling in my eyes. He nods and pulls the blanket around me, picking me up. The whole day finally takes its last toll on me just as I fall asleep in Sam's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: So tell me what you think I'm going to try and stick with one POV and more than likely it'll be Bella's. Anyways just review what you think. Thank you to all my loyal readings.<p> 


End file.
